Ponds, a Doctor, and an Impossible Girl
by BreakingReality13
Summary: There is a mysterious painting hanging in Clara's room that she didn't know about, and now that both she and the Doctor have looked at it, the Doctor has identified it. It's a painting, but also a window to the Ponds' life! But now roles are changing, and how can they stop it? May contain Whouffle later. All rights to Doctor Who.
1. The Painting on the Wall

"Doctor," Clara yelled. The Doctor responded by running from the console room to her side.

"Yes, what is it?" The madman hurriedly asked. Her gaze was fixed on a picture of a hotel room. But when he got an eyefull, his mouth went dry. It was a hotel room from a building called Winter Quay.

"Where the hell did you get this?" The Doctor asked gravely. Clara was frightened by his sudden change of mood. "I-I dunno, I just thought it was another of your snogbox's jokes!" She answered. He shook his head and began to mumble inaudible things to himself.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, staring at the painting. Suddenly, the setting changed and a red head and a man appeared, in the middle of a conversation. "Oh my God... How can it do that? It's just a painting...," Clara was startled. The Time Lord couldn't help it anymore, his eyes grew wider and he clutched a hand to his mouth.

"_Ponds_."

* * *

"Hey Amy, where'd you get this?"

"Get what?" Amy turned around to find Rory staring at a painting.

"This painting," Rory replied.

"I haven't gotten anything ne-," Amy stopped, mid-sentence, when she saw the painting.

"What's wrong? Amy? Are you alright?" Rory asked his wife, concerned.

"Rory, look at it."

"I already saw-"

_"Look at it._"

Rory glanced at it again, then saw what he hadn't before. Further away from the centre of the painting, a tall man with dark, floppy hair and a bow tie stood next to a short brunette who seemed confused and scared.

"Only one person we know wears that ridiculous thing, Rory. _It's the Doctor._"

* * *

**[Author's Note: First time writing a multi-chapter Fanfiction! If anyone ever reads this, then please review! If no one likes this, I may not write more. Send feedback or private message me, thanks!]**


	2. Communication is Key

"The Ponds?" Clara looked up to face the Doctor. He nodded, "You sort of met them. They were the ones, besides me, that you saved in the Dalek Asylum. When you were Oswin." Slowly the memories came back to her, seeming like a dream. Clara remembered Oswin like an old friend.

"I do remember them a bit. But, you said they were taken by the Angels. How can we be seeing them?" she asked him, tilting her head as she returned her stare to the painting.

"I think we're seeing them through a time window..? No, we would be able to see them move properly. What is it with that anyway? Slow, choppy movements! Maybe if I do... This!" The Time Lord pointed his trusty sonic screwdriver at the picture and sonicked it. Finally they could see the couple move as if they were in front of them. Well, that is, besides them being made of paint.

"Amy? Rory? Can you hear me?" the madman tested. Instead of replying, they continued their conversation. Amy came closer to the painting and confusedly furrowed her eyebrows, continuing to reply to Rory.

"Hm, we can't hear each other. What could this be? Obviously not a simulation... Maybe a hallucination? A dream? There isn't any hallucogens or dream pollen...," the Doctor continued to ramble to himself. Clara couldn't make anymore sense of it than he could.

"But there isn't anyone that could get into the TARDIS... Maybe-"

"Doctor!" The Time Lord blinked and looked down at Clara. He had gotten lost in his theories that he had forgotten about her.

"I think Amy would like to speak to you."

He turned his gaze to the painting and saw that the girl who had waited was waiting, ironically, for his attention.

* * *

"How could the Doctor be in the painting? And whose she?" Rory asked his wife, flabbergasted.

"His new companion," Amy answered his second question. Her tone was a meloncholy, but she was truly happy. Someone to have an adventure. Someone that would be there when he was on the verge of darkness.

"I don't think they're in a painting, Rory. I think... The painting is showing him to us."

Suddenly, the Doctor's mouth moved and he was pointing his screwdriver at, well, them. The device glowed, and the Doctor's, and his companion's, movements became normal.

Then the Time Lord began to mouth what seemed was their names. "Rory, I think he's trying to talk to us!" Amy exclaimed, coming closer to the painting. "Why can't we hear him?" her husband asked, "I mean, shouldn't his sonic screwdriver have made him also audible?"

"Someone has a lot of questions that I don't have the answers to," Amy mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. The Doctor began to talk, moving his hands as well. But Amy noticed that the woman with him was staring straight back at her.

"Hello?" Amy asked the girl. She mouthed back a greeting and waved slightly.

"I don't think they can hear us either," Rory stated. Amy rolled her eyes, then mouthed back to the companion 'Doctor'. The girl nodded, then took to forcing the Doctor's attention toward Amy.

_ "Hello Raggedy Man."_

* * *

**[Author's Note: As I have been told by a fantastic human/person/Internet-er, Abby0512x, I should write more and update more. I wanted to update this fanfic earlier, but plans got in the way. I'm actually really exhausted from... existing. I think. Review, favourite, follow, thanks!]**


	3. (Un-)Expecting the Unexpected

"Amelia," the Doctor came closer to the painting. Amy beamed at him. "And Rory the Roman, of course," he grinned at the awkward man in the back.

"New companion?" Amy mouthed something along those lines. The Time Lord nodded, then thought for a moment.

Maybe if he hooked the painting to the TARDIS' console they could hear each other? He would have to adjust some of her wires and reapply different electromagnets to amplify the signal... But what if taking it off the wall will cut the signal completely? What if he does it wrong? The Doctor shook off the thoughts of failure, and knew one thing; he had to try.

"Amy, I'm going to hook this painting to the TARDIS' main console so we can hear each other," the madman said, scanning the frame's perimeter.

"What?" the red head asked inaudibly. "Nevermind, I'm doing stuff, okay?" the Doctor mumbled.

"Doctor, she can't hear you. You remember that?" Clara reminded him. The alien pulled the painting off the wall slowly. In the picture Clara could see Amy asking something like, "What is he doing?"

"Uh, Doctor? What are you doing?" the short brunette asked, for herself and Amy.

"Hm? Oh, I'm taking this painting to the TARDIS' console so I can wire it to her. Then I'll have to do some... Well, wibbly wobbly time-y wime-y stuff," the Doctor explained, only making Clara more confused. "You have no idea what you're doing, huh?" she crossed her arms and followed him to the console room.

"I have a plan! I'm just... Improvising," he argued, pulling at different wires.

"You really don't know what you're doing," Clara laughed. The Time Lord tried to pout, but he couldn't help laughing with her.

"Alright, now, maybe if we could hear them? Please, for me?" the Doctor pleaded to the painting.

"Doctor!"

Amy's voice rang through the TARDIS as a surprised Doctor and Clara disappeared in a spark of light.

* * *

"Amelia," the Doctor mouthed, walking closer to the glass in front of the painting. Amy smiled at him, happy to see her Doctor. The Time Lord said something containing Rory and Roman, which she assumed he was talking about 'Rory the Roman', the Doctor's title for Rory.

"Is she your new companion?" Amy asked, glancing at the girl behind him. The Doctor nodded, and Amy could tell he was thinking by the way he absentmindedly scratched his chin.

The madman began to say a long string of that looked a bit like gibberish. "What?" the former companion asked, confused. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and used it on around where she could see. He began to murmur things to himself, his companion telling him something.

Out of nowhere, the painting's field of view began shaking. "What?! What the hell is he doing?!" Amy yelped. "What, what's going on?" Rory asked, stepping forward. "I don't know... Doctor!" his wife called out his name, as if he could hear her. The Doctor had the painting facing away from him, so the married couple could see the new TARDIS' decorations. "It's darker... I liked the bright orange more," Amy commented. Rory, probably out of fear of his wife, agreed.

Once the painting got to the console room, they could see the Doctor begin to connect wires to parts of the picture's frame beyond their vision. She smirked at the sight of him laughing along with his companion.

"Alright, now, maybe if we could hear them? Please, for me?" the Time Lord's voice could finally be heard by the Ponds.

"Doctor!" Amy exclaimed with pure excitement, hugging her husband's arm tightly. They could see the Doctor and his companion's surprised faces as they disappeared with a spark of light.

And appeared in their hotel room.

_"Now, I was not expecting this. I think I got more than I bargained for... Well, hello again, Ponds!"_

* * *

**[Author's note: I saw some reviews and I am so completely happy! I don't write stories much, but... Wow, thank you! As I have mentioned to a certain follower/person, the summary is kind of... confusing. Characters will not do bodyswaps, I have thought about it... maybe another time (:, but it's kind of hard to explain. You'll just have to read and find out later! Thanks so much guys!]**


	4. Intro's, Tea, and What's Going On?

"Doctor!" Amy grinned, hugging him. "Amy! Hello!" the Doctor hugged her back.

"I'm here too," Rory mumbled, awkwardly standing in the back along with Clara. "Oh, yes! Sorry, hello Rory!" the Doctor apologized, also hugging him. Rory pulled away as his wife suggested they introduce themselves over a cup of tea. They all agreed, and walked to the kitchen.

"Happen to have any fish fingers and custard?" the childish Time Lord asked, practically bouncing into the room. Amy rolled her eyes and replied, "Of course, why would I not prepare for a madman and a blue box to appear in my sitting room?"

"What is it with the fish fingers and custard anyway?" the short companion asked, sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"Well, the Doctor crashed his TARDIS into my backyard when I was seven years old. He looked insane too! He was drenched because he had to climb out of the pool inside the library. But anyway, he came into my kitchen and kept spitting out the food I gave him, until he chose fish fingers and custard. Honestly, I thought he was just a mad policeman coming to see the crack in my wall. Has he told you about that? The cracks in the universe?" Amy answered, reminiscing in old memories.

"Yeah, he mentioned you both a lot. Plus, I think you both may remember me a bit," Clara sipped her tea.

"May I introduce Clara Oswald. Also known as Clara Oswin Oswald or Oswin Oswald," the Doctor smiled at the shocked Ponds. "Hello!" Clara grinned.

"_Oswin?_ But... Dalek, you... You died! And you called me Nina!" Rory gasped. Amy suddenly flared with anger. "You flirted with my husband!" the Scot growled. The Doctor and her husband had to hold her back from smacking Clara. "Um, one, Oswin is only one of my echoes! Two, she was only trying to keep his mind off the insane Daleks that could've killed him!" Clara offensively argued, clutching the cup tightly. "Just watch it, alright? I will fight for him," Amy warned. "Okay, okay," the brunette mumbled, drinking more of her tea. The Doctor and Rory took this as a sign for them to let go of her.

"Well, clearly you all know me! I'm the Doctor, eleventh face, bow ties are cool!" the Time Lord introduced himself even though it was not required.

"I'm Rory. I died once and sort of got erased from all of history. But then I was alive, again, and I was a Roman. Then the Doctor sorta rebooted the universe and... That's about it," the last centurion explained.

"I'm Amy, the girl who waited for the Doctor. He was my imaginary friend who came back for me," Amy flashed a grin at the madman.

"I'm Clara Oswald. I went into the Doctor's timestream when he was being killed over and over by the Great Intelligence and saved him every time. Oswin was one of my echoes that saved him," Clara clarified her situation.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, how about you tell as what is going on, Doctor?" Amy sat across from him.

"Well, someone, or something, has let us communicate through those paintings. I don't know who or what could have possibly managed this, but they are very, _very_ clever. Whatever teleported us here had intentions of us being allowed to talk. They could be listening to us right now, actually. We have nothing to lose, nothing to gain- so what now?"

And as soon as he said those last few words, a spark of light consumed them.

* * *

**[Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter is really short and boring. I kind of had to write it while trying to keep up with school work, which is new to me. And it's also one of the many reasons why I almost fell asleep in class (: I love reading reviews, thanks for the support! **  
**Also, _RandomW_ I am so, so sorry that this chapter was shorter than you asked for. I really meant to make it longer, but it got a little late when I was writing it.**  
**Thanks for reading!]**


	5. Switched Through the Head

The four appeared in the TARDIS' console room. The Doctor stood up slowly, light headed. The others did so as well while the Time Lord madly danced around the console, flipping switches and typing things.

"Does anyone else have a massive headache?" Amy complained, clutching her head with one hand and the railing with the other. Rory began to check her concussions when slowly, the Doctor replied.

"Yes, I have a headache too. Probably nothing, just the rough teleport. I had a friend who had a horrible teleport, every single time I would be in horrible pain. I wonder how he is... Back to the point. Yep, huge headache," the Time Lord rambled, continuing to pull at dials and levers. "There's no sign of concussion, no reason why you should have a headache either. Just take it easy," Rory informed Amy. She nodded and sat at the stairs.

Suddenly, Amy and the Doctor heard a deafening whistle, drawn out slowly. Amy yelped in pain, pulling her hands over her ears. The alien squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. What they did not yet know is the noise was completely in their heads.

"Doctor?!" Clara scrambled to his side. "Amy, are you okay?! Amy, _what's wrong?!"_ Rory lifted her face so he could see her, but she kept her eyes closed. They couldn't hear the others over the noise. Amy barely even acknowledged Rory's presence.

"Rory, what's wrong with them?! How can we help them?!" Clara desperately asked the ginger's husband. "I-I don't know, it seems like their in pain," he replied, in a bit of a panic himself. "Because I didn't know that!" the brunette sarcastically yelled. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew it wasn't going to turn out well.

In a spark of white light, Clara and the Doctor were gone as she screamed in protest.

"No! Great, on my own for this one. Come on Rory, think," Rory told himself. Out of nowhere, Amy stood up quickly. "Amy!" Rory sighed in relief. "Hello Rory, where did the Doctor and Clara go?" she asked.

Rory had a bad feeling in his stomach. Her pose was more flirtatious, and she played with her words in an unexplainable way. Who did this remind him of? So familiar, especially the smile Amy wore on her face. Then it came to him.

"Amy?" Rory slowly said.

"Yes sweetie?"

* * *

"Ugh! I needed to be in that stupid snogbox so she could help you!" Clara desperately yelled. She looked around the 1920's hotel room for any kind of hint that would appear out of nowhere when suddenly the Doctor sat upwards quickly. "Doctor! Thank the stars!" Clara exclaimed with joy, hugging him tightly. He seemed in a daze, but then he snapped out of it.

"Clar-_Argh_! I'm sorry, but you _really_ need to let go of me! _Stupid human, get off!_ I-I mean... I'm sorry,_ please_ get away from me!" the Doctor cried out, clutching his head in pain. He seemed to be all but crying.

His companion stumbled back in surprise and obedience. What was happening to the crazy alien she had come to be fond of? Not that she could be possibly in love with him, _of course not_! Or... Was it? No, she pushed the thoughts away and returned to the Doctor who was in excruciating pain.

"What's happening?!" Clara asked, shaken and scared. He glared at her then it melted into a look of terror and fear. The Time Lord squeezed his eyes shut then forced them open.

"Amy and I had a headache, remember? That was before the noise. We heard something horrible in our heads, like a super high pitched whistle-y noise. And very, _almost inaudibly_, quietly there was a rhythm. A beat of drums. A beating of four. And now my thoughts are being twisted to be like_ him_, which is what I'm trying to fight," the madman groaned, tightly balling his fists.

"Like who?" Clara nervously asked.

"A man, a Time Lord. His name is... _The Master_."

* * *

**[Author's Note: Hey guys! I wrote a new chapter! Well, I wrote some of it at home, but I wrote most of it at school XD**  
**My teachers know NOTHING! Thank you _Lyriel_ for your review! And Abby0512x, you were sort of right! Internet cookie for youuu! On a side note, I might not update daily like I do now. So, thanks for reading my new chapter. (: ]**


	6. Surprises Make the Pain Disappear

"Uh, Amy, you're kind of...," Rory trailed off, unable to say 'You're kind of acting like our daughter'. Amy whirled round and asked, "Kind of?" Rory didn't know what to do. Kind of nice? Kind of pretty? Kind of smart?

"You're hair is kind of tangled! You should brush it," Rory said, his mouth speaking instead of his mind. Amy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so, I guess I'll go brush it because all of the galaxies would explode since my hair is tangled." When she had walked away, Rory smacked his hand to his forhead. "Nice going," he mumbled to himself.

Now he had to figure out what was going on and how to somehow land the TARDIS.

* * *

"The Master... I think I remember trying to save you from him. Yeah, during the time you had a huge, rainbow scarf. Wait, but how can he do that?" Clara asked him. He was still on the floor, his face red as he continued to fight the voices in his head.

"I-I don't know either! He was... Dead! Twice! I was there!" he yelled, his green eyes blazing. The madman yelped in anger or possibly exhaustion as he continued to fight the man in his head. Clara didn't know what she could possibly do to help the pained Time Lord. For a second she hesitated, but when Clara saw his expression she knew she had to ask.

"Doctor, _how could I help you?!_"

* * *

"Amy, by any chance, do you know how to fly the TARDIS? I think she's having some problems!" Rory yelled as the ship lurched for what might have been the fifteenth time.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you- well, I'm not a very good listener," Amy replied, coming back to the console room where Rory was pushing random buttons. "_Where were you for ten minutes and how did you not notice the TARDIS throwing us around?!_W" he asked, standing up to glare at her. "Brushing my hair, what you asked me to do," she nonchalantly replied, walking toward him.

"Did you press something?" Amy faced him, her hands on her hips. Rory guiltily opened his mouth as to say something, but then shut it quickly. She continued to stare at him. His palms were sweaty as he wanted to lie and say no.

"Fine, _yes_, I pushed some buttons! I'm trying to get this thing to land!" Rory gave in, crossing his arms. She sighed and shook her head, walking toward the console. "You could have just told me, dear," Amy scolded playfully as she pushed levers and pressed different buttons.

Rory was shocked. He knew she had the mind of River, but she could also fly the TARDIS like River? How? This was far too confusing and complex in his opinion. Then he noticed her shoes were hanging on the console's monitor.

"Hey, why'd you take off your shoes?" Rory asked his wife, gesturing to her heels that swayed slightly. "Ah, that. Don't you like the mystery of it more?" the redhead flirtatiously smiled at him and winked. He felt blush creep up his neck, so he turned away, hoping she hadn't noticed. The bigger on the inside ship suddenly lurched again, but this time Rory could hear it materializing.

"Left the breaks on just for that glorious sound. Oh, and for you, of course," Amy informed him as she slipped her high heels back on. Rory was relieved that she had landed the TARDIS- wait a second. _Where were they then?_

"Um, Amy? _Where did you land us?_" Rory asked Amy, a growing feeling of anxiety in his stomach. "I put it on random dear, that's the best part!" the ginger exclaimed, a spark in her eyes as she thrust open the doors.

"_Put your hands up and you'll be coming with us!_" a rough and low voice greeted them as they stepped out, guns focused on the couple.

"Well, what a wonderful welcoming."

* * *

"Help? _Help?!_ Do you _think_ you can help?!" the Time Lord hysterically laughed, his laugh strained and almost forced. Clara was very nervous due to the problem at hand and the unstoppable outcome. She paced back and forth, a bit stressed.

The whole situation was impossible and insane, but the fact that what happened to him was up to her? Clara felt horribly uncomfortable knowing this as she let her eyes drift back to the tortured Doctor. She wanted to help him badly, but how? How could she? All she could think of was to let him and then when he's the Master she could somehow stop him. That's it, isn't it? It's the _only_ possible way! He'd have to have some of himself still there, wouldn't he?

"Doctor, I'm sorry to say this, but... _Stop forcing it away!_ Let it go! I'll somehow find a way to get you back then!" Clara firmly commanded, facing him. The Doctor stopped and looked up at her. His usually pale face was bright red, his emerald green eyes dark.

"No, I won't let that happen. I- _Argh!_ I-I don't want that man, even if he is supposedly me, to hurt you...," the Doctor said to her, tears forming in his eyes. Was it from pain? Frusturation? Anger? Clara couldn't tell, but a small part of her hoped it was because he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt. She leaned down and cupped his face in her hands.

"I know. I wouldn't want to hurt you as an old enemy of mine either. Just... I don't want to see you in this much pain fighting something you know will happen. It's okay Doctor," she smiled down at him. A smile surfaced for about a second before the voices got louder, forcing him to grit his teeth.

"Okay, I trust you Clara." And, along with another grunt of pain, the Time Lord gave himself up to the overpowering yells of the voices. He slumped over for a second, but then jumped up. Startled, Clara stepped back. A devious smirk played on his lips as he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You're another human who will cower from my power, or, I dunno, suffer extremely harsh consequences. _Choose wisely._"

* * *

**[Author's Note: Hi guys! *awkwardly waves* I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. My Internet crashed when I was trying, you should've seen my expression! Well, actually, _no_, I wouldn't want that because I don't look pretty or even average. Anyway! I got this to be 1k like recommended! Yay! Also, to _RandomW_, thanks so much! I hope I can get the Master's character correctly. He's a very unpredictable man, just saying. Thanks for reading!]**


	7. Old Friend, Too Much Confusion

Amy grinned as she walked beside a very nervous Rory, guns all pointed right at them. Another wonderful day in the insane life of the Ponds, of course. Except the fact that Amy was acting like River and the Doctor was no where to be seen.

"You'll stay here. We have an expert on that box coming to interrogate you," the man who had spoken earlier growled, slamming the door behind them. Rory collapsed into the nearest chair. He had forgotten how tiring their 'Doctor life' was after living their 'Real life' for so long. And the worst part was that he had no idea what to do and the Doctor hadn't left them with any possible hints or clues.

"So, shouldn't we start trying to escape?" Amy's Scottish voice brought him back to reality. Rory blinked, barely comprehending what she had just asked. "Come again?" he asked, confused by why she would say such a thing. "Escape. Now? Yes?" she repeated herself, hands on her hips.

"Why would we try to escape? We're just going to be asked some questions. Plus, they said this person'll be an expert. Come on, this person can't be that much trouble!" Rory complained to his wife. She thought for a moment before replying.

"Fine! But if they attempt to kill you, I have a gun," she warned, pulling out a small, black, futuristic handgun from inside her shirt. Rory's eyes were wide. She had a gun? And where did she hi- Nevermind. He knew where she hid it. But where'd she get it?

"Amy, how did you get that gun?" Rory cautiously asked the redhead, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. She casually spun it around her right index finger. "Hm? Oh this toy? I may have stolen it at a weapons stock on the planet Orthitrax from the galaxy of Casratros. It was easy, they had such a horribly security system," she explained, continuing to let the gun whirl around her finger.

"Since when did you have the time?" Rory asked, confused. He understood River's usual bad girl personality, but Rory didn't know she would have the skill to steal something like that! "You did tell me to brush my hair you know," his wife smirked, putting the gun back in its hiding place. It suddenly made sense; she used some kind of other time machine to get it during the ten minutes she was "brushing her hair". She really _was_ River.'Absolutely brilliant, how does the Doctor keep River in check anyway? He'll really need to explain,' Rory thought to himself, 'At least we have some kind of defense now.'

The door creaked open to reveal a young, dark skinned woman with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Martha Jones-Smith. And I'm guessing you're the Doctor's new companions?"

* * *

Clara gulped down the urge to whimper. This was no time to seem so weak. She needed to find some kind of weakness of his, an area where he was too Doctor-like. Which meant conversation. 'Well, say something then!' she scolded herself.

"Um, hello Doctor," she forced the words out, a plastic smile planted on her face. His green eyes glittered in the dimly lit room, the moonlight streaming on them through the Ponds' apartment windows. "So Clara, my companion. Will you be so faithful to me?" the Doctor smiled. She didn't know how to respond. Was she expected to say yes?

"Y-Yes, of course, Doctor," the brunette answered, gripping her hands on the hem of her shirt so they wouldn't shake. Excitement grew in his eyes as he purred back, "Perfect." "Well, what do we do then, Doctor? We're a bit... Stuck here," Clara asked him, plopping down onto a comfy chair next to the door. The Doctor sniffed the air then thought for a moment.

"Doctor?" she slowly said, scared she would make a wrong move. "Hm. There's an awful lot of time energy here. Probably because of those other "companions" of mine," he mumbled, furrowing his very thin eyebrows.

Abruptly, he clutched his head and shut his eyes. "Doctor?! What's wrong?" she asked, coming to his side. "Do you hear it?" he softly asked. "Hear what?" she replied, confused. "Oh, the drums... So loud," the Time Lord answered. She shook her head no. How insane was this "Master"?

"Listen! Listen," he insisted, putting his hands to her face. Suddenly, she heard them. _Da, da, da, dam_. Over and over and over... And it was horrifying. "Stop! Please," she whimpered, her eyes wide. "You hear them," he hoarsely whispered. "Yes, please stop! It hurts!" she pleaded. Her head felt like it would implode at any time.

He curled his lips into a malicious smile and stopped the dreadful noise. "You understand what it's like? Not knowing what you'll be because of that noise?! Of course not, you've only just started to hear it. Well, I guess I'm alone again. Like usual, ah well, it doesn't matter too much," the madman rambled, crossing his arms.

'Okay, so he still talks a lot,' Clara thought to herself. His posture was straighter, his grin was more insane, and he didn't wave his hands around when he talked. The madman's childish attitude was replaced by a more devilish, arrogant attitude. He was kind of the same, but very different. She sighed, seeing him stare at his bow tie with disgust and curiosity. This was going to be harder than she thought. The man - alien, she reminded herself - that she may have started to fancy needed her. And she knew she was just impossible enough to save him.

* * *

**[A/N: I am so, so sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but the website kept saying an error occurred. I feel horrible that I couldn't update earlier, I repeat, I'm so, so sorry! I am forever ashamed. Sort of. Anyway, HAPPY EASTER! Yay! Also, sorry about that last cheesy line. I was hoping it would make it sound pretty good, but... *failure music* Oh well!  
Review Replies: WHOUFFLEISLIFE, thank you, I try to make it good, clever as well.  
Lyriel, you're welcome! Writing long chapters is a bit hard not knowing how many words it is on the iPod, however. I feel kind of bad for Clara, but don't worry, help is on the way!  
Thanks for reading~ **  
**P.S. I made Orthitrax and Casratros up. But, if you find out it's real, tell me! That would be _so_ cool!]**


	8. Weaknesses and Help

"Uh, yeah. We are the Doctor's companions, how'd you know?" Rory said, sitting straighter in his chair.

"Well, for one, she's examining how far the exit is from there, guessing her chance of escape, and now wondering how I know all this," Martha said, a huge grin on her face. "You were a companion too?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well, I was. But I left," she answered, sighing and settling at a seat in front of a desk. "Anyway, what's your name?" it was back to introductions.

"I'm Rory Williams, this is my wife, Amy." he informed her, gesturing to the redheaded Scot staring at her from the back of the room. "Right. So, how'd you lot get here? The Doctor with you?" Martha asked, grabbing a pen off the top of the desk.

"No, but I wish he was with us. We sort of got seperated, because a white light took him to... I think it took them to our apartment where we were transported to the 1930's by the Weeping Angels," Rory explained. Martha seemed trustworthy. He knew that if she had been the Doctor's companion he should be able to trust her.

"Alright, but wait. If he wasn't flying the TARDIS, how'd you two get to UNIT headquarters?" she asked, looking up at the two from the paper she had been writing on.

"Something weird happened and now Amy's got the mind of our daughter, Melody- er, River. And River knows how to fly the TARDIS, she's kind of the Doctor's wife... It's really complicated," Rory said. Martha scribbled something down and mumbled a few inaudible words to herself.

"Interesting. A bit confusing, but interesting," the medically trained UNIT agent stated, tapping the blue pen on the table. "That's what life with the Doctor is," he laughed. She spared a small laugh then continued to write.

"Alright, I'm going to need you both to get me over there to help. And we'll have to use a transport other than the TARDIS, we don't need it getting in the wrong hands over there. I'll go tell my boss what's going on, then we head out. That sound okay with you?" Martha stuffed the sheet of paper in a drawer and walked over to the door, her hand on the doorknob as she waited for confirmation. Rory looked over to his wife. He knew both River and Amy were stubborn. With a sigh, the ginger gave a stiff nod of approval.

"Great! Be back in a minute."

* * *

"Ugh, take this thing off," the Doctor spat, pulling off his bow tie and throwing it to the ground. "Hey, you like bow ties! Bow ties are cool, remember?" Clara exclaimed, picking up the fallen bow tie. He shook his head.

"No,_ no_, I was probably going through some weird phase. Ew, I had such a _horrible_ past with fashion," the Time Lord shook his head disapprovingly. She averted her eyes from his and stuffed the fabric into the pocket of her jean jacket. His attatchment for bow ties gone? Now, this was a _huge_ difference.

"Doctor, what should we do now?" Clara asked, looking for areas where the Doctor was more, well, like the Doctor. "Clara, Clara, _Clara._ Sweet, little Clara. So needy and always asking "What now? What now, Doctor?". Can't you think on your own? Your boredom isn't my problem," he hissed, a menacing glare in his eyes.

Clara resisted the urge to slap him. She was not sweet. She was not little. 'Arrogant Time Lord, thinking he is so high and mighty- _No._ That's not my Doctor. Wait, did I _really_ just use that pronoun? He... He's not mine, I mean, I wish, but, wait what? Nevermind,' Clara thought to herself, side tracked.

"Idiot!" she muttered under her breath. "I- Doctor, I need some time to think. I think the teleport just made me a bit tired, I'll be in the other room," Clara quickly said, practically running to the room just around the corner.

The room turned out to be Amy and Rory's bedroom. She shut the door and collapsed onto the bed. Tears bit at her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She wouldn't let herself appear as weak as he must picture her to be. The brunette knew the real Doctor would never do that. But, what if this 'Doctor' based his thoughts on the real Doctor's? Clara covered her face and shook her head. 'No. _Don't even consider it, you know you love him._ Don't doubt it,' she scolded herself.

A knock came at the door, startling Clara.

"Clara?" his voice was soft and sounded a bit strained.

Her heart sped up, and her mind began to race faster and faster. 'How? How could- No, why would the Master-Doctor care to come to me?' she wondered. "Clara, I know you're in there. I have a sonic screwdriver. I'm not stupid, I can easily unlock the door. Just make this easier and open it," the Time Lord said, his voice muffled by the door.

Clara composed herself and looked in the mirror. She didn't look like she had been hiding tears. Good, she wanted to look angry, strong. "Fine, I'll open the door," the companion forced herself to sound as if she was against her will. Which she wasn't, of course not, she did want him to come in, for she wanted to see how he would act. Like the Master or the Doctor?

The door clicked open, and Clara quickly turned herself away from him and stomped to the bed, sitting down. "Look, about what I said. It's just meaningless words, I didn't, I didn't mean it," the madman said, standing next to her. She laughed. Not a happy, joyful laugh. It was a cold, hard laugh, a laugh you would laugh when you hear something a hypocrite would say.

"Meaningless? I'd think not! Time Lord or not, I know when people are lying to me!" Clara snapped, turning her back to him. "Humans, so arrogant and short tempered! Don't you understand?! I'm saying sorry!" he growled, his floppy hair getting in the way of his eyes. She wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"Oh, and Time Lords aren't arrogant or short tempered?! Oops, I meant was 'cause you killed them all!"

Instantly she regretted it. She didn't mean to go that far, she only wanted him to know humans weren't as idiotic as he thought them to be. Tears gleamed in his eyes. "Mindless creature! Like I'd care, they were idiots anyway!" he roared, storming out of the room. Suddenly, realization smacked Clara in the face like a wave of ice water.

_She was his weak spot._

* * *

"Amy, stop sulking in the corner over there. What's wrong?" Rory made his way over to his wife. "Sulking? I am not. Just... Thinking. I'm acting like River, you said. I am?" Amy said, striding across the room to the chair he had previously sat in. "Yeah, um... You didn't know?" her husband awkwardly asked, sitting in the seat next to hers. She rolled her eyes. "No, because that isn't why I'm asking you," she sarcastically said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, then what's going on in your head?" Rory asked, watching her. For some reason she seemed confused, but at the same time she was more like Amy.

"It's like... Screaming. A fight for control. I don't know what happening to me, Rory!" Amy desperately said, tears shining in her eyes. Now it was his turn to be confused. She was never this emotional. Never had he seen her so broken, so... Weak. Amy was usually the bolder, the braver of the two of them. 'It must be driving her crazy,' Rory thought as he hugged her with comfort.

The door opened, so the pair sat back and tried to look in one piece- at least, Amy was. "You lot ready? Also, do either of you have another source of time travel? We're kind of... Short," Martha sheepishly said. Amy's eyes were bright again, the look of a broken china doll gone.

"I do," Amy said, pulling up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal a device wrapped around her wrist. "You've got a Vortex Manipulator? How?" Martha asked in awe. "Spoilers," Amy grinned, the River in her head exposed.

"Well, back home, then?" she sweetly asked, putting in the space-time coordinates. A devious smirk was on her face as they all put a hand on the time machine, and they all disappeared with a spark.

And appeared in Rory and Amy's room to see Clara in shock and the Doctor storming out.

"Clara, what happened?" Amy immediately asked, sitting down next to her. Clara's eyes returned to a normal size and she closed her mouth.

"The Doctor's been acting like the Master since he had that awful headache... And we just had a small row. He- It's fine," she explained with a small sigh. "The Master?!" Martha angrily said, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yeah... Wait. Who're you?" Clara asked, noting her presence. "Martha Jones-Smith. Former companion of the Doctor... You are?" she pridefully answered. "Clara. Clara Oswald, current companion," replied the short brunette, walking over to shake her hand.

"Oh, we never asked; which face of the Doctor?" Rory suddenly spoke up. Martha had a puzzled look on her face. "What, did he regenerate?" she asked, confused. "Well, this Doctor is the Eleventh," he stated.

"Oh... I traveled with the Doctor's Tenth regeneration," she answered. "That makes this _so_ much easier," Amy sarcastically said.

"Wait, Amy, you had a headache too... Who have you been acting like then?" Clara asked. "Oh, she's been acting like River," Rory answered, glancing at the redhead. "Professor River Song," the short brunette mumbled under her breath.

"So anyway, back to the Doctor. He's been acting like the Master, and it's driving me insane! _He doesn't even like bow ties anymore!_" Clara reeled back to their previous conversation from which they got sidetracked. "I _hate_ the Master! He tortured me, my family, the Doctor, and our friend, Jack. For a whole year of me walking around all of the earth, waiting for the day we could reverse everything. And then the year itself never happened!" Martha ranted, upset.

"Now, you came to help, am I right? Well, then let's find a way to reverse everything!" Clara exclaimed, determined to get the Doctor back.

* * *

[A/N: Hey, um, I kind of wrote a lot to say sorry for last chapter being uploaded late. But don't worry! I'm watching Frozen for the millionth time for inspiration- _I mean-_ Nevermind... That wasn't meant to be said, but you know, whatever. (:  
Review Replies- Abby0512x, hi! Thanks, I try _really_ hard on the Master's character. Some times I even read John Simm's Master's script, and occasionally younger Master's!  
GingerTyPerior, hello~! I don't think Mickey will be in this... *idea pops up* Oh wait... This could actually, _truly_ work! Hm, spoilers~ (;  
I hope the Clara being his weakness thing wasn't too cheesy or corny. I try and fail. But you know what they say... Yeah, I don't know what they say.  
Thanks for reading!


	9. Helping Who?

Clara had a huge grin on her face as she swung the door open. Martha breathed in then quickly pushed herself forward. She was in the Doctor's wonderful life again. Amy smirked and followed them. She liked danger and she was coming to like Clara's defiant nature. Rory sighed, but continued to follow his wife.  
They found the Doctor lounging in the sitting room. "Hello Doctor," Martha said. She wondered what his reply would be, not knowing his normal character, but knowing the Master's.

"Martha. My past, doubtful companion. Could have had more faith in me, but no, you left! Do you think that makes me any happier? You see, this is what it looks like when I'm not happy!" the Time Lord huffed, a scowl on his face. "Doctor, you could at least be a little nicer than that!" Clara glared at him. She wouldn't get over what had just happened between them.

"Oh, okay, fine! Hi Martha, nice seeing you, would you like some tea?" the madman pasted an obviously fake smile on his face, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Clara shook her head disapprovingly and sat on a nearby sofa.

"And the Ponds are back! The Scot and her little boyfriend, oh, it seems to me as one-sided love, whoops!" the Doctor laughed maliciously. "I hate you," growled the angry redhead, rolling up her sleeves and charging toward him. Before she could land a serious injury, Rory grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "We're better than him, Amy," he reminded her. She shot him a dirty look then crossed her arms over her chest and stood to the side with her husband.  
"I understand you're acting like the Master... And when they said that, I really didn't think you could, but... Doctor, why?! Fight it!" Martha yelled, surprised and upset. The Doctor shook his head seeming unimpressed. "You see, Martha, I'm fighting it enough for you to know that I'm perfectly fine. My mind is strong, are you trying to say that you doubt my abilities?" he coolly said, a spark of entertainment in his eyes.

"This isn't you!" Clara chimed in, almost sounding like she was whining. "That's exactly what I'm saying! Even though I haven't travelled with this Doctor, I'm smart enough to know that he would never act like this," Martha glared at the Time Lord. Well, not at the Doctor, but at the Master inside him. She knew this wasn't just his nature. It was as if... As if he was being _controlled...  
_  
"Martha, so naïve. Everyone has a dark side, and I just never embraced it like I should have," the alien's lips curled into a demented smile. "I... But, that's not true. You would never just let yourself become like this just because some chap acted the same! I've seen you at your worst, Doctor, and I know this isn't you. You wouldn't do any of this. Sorry, but I can see through this little act," the brunette said, her voice becoming louder.

Out of no where, Amy and the Doctor yelled and covered their ears. They were both losing balance. "What, what's happening to them?!" Martha cried out in horror. Rory and Amy both understood what was happening. Something big, and the slimmest chance suggested another mind transfer thing. Their torturous shrieks ended abruptly, and Amy crumpled to the ground, the Doctor without consciousness in his spot in a reclining chair.

"Doctor?" Martha cautiously asked, shooken by what had recently happened. The pair stirred with a few groans to the others' relief.

"Ugh... What a bloody headache!" Amy grumbled, standing up with the help of her husband. "Doctor!" exclaimed Clara, jumping up from the couch and runnig towards the madman. "Hm... Clara?" the Doctor had his _real_, childish grin on his face. She beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to both their surprises. But instead of pulling away he hugged back.

"Ah, Martha!" the Time Lord happily broke away from the hug after a moment and bounded toward the UNIT agent. "You regenerated and you didn't tell me? I'm offended!" she grinned then gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, did you forget about me? Wow, I am hurt! Not really, you guys are not that fun. Come on, lighten up! Stop being so serious!" a disembodied voice laughed.

"It's the Master!" Martha growled, her anger flaring again. "Yes, the Master... Hello, Master," the Doctor's personality changed to a darker, more serious one in the blink of an eye. This startled Martha. Maybe he really did have such a horrible side that he hid so well? But she trashed the idea just as soon as it came. _No._ She would not let the Master get to her head and make her betray the Doctor.

"Oh, hi Doctor! You seem like yourself," the Master mocked him. "Why were you making me act like you anyway? What was the point?" the Doctor growled, an edge of fear almost inaudible in his voice.

"Oh, that. My plans have been spoiled just because you found me out. Shame, I had more fun for you lot planned. How'd you know?"

"Drums. Those nice drums you added in that hypnotic isolation wave you made. Knocked our consciousnesses out, brought out an important person from our pasts and poof! Could've killed so many people using me, but you didn't." The Doctor's eyes grew dark, the dim room making the moonlight seem so bright.  
"Doctor, don't you know? I don't kill that easily. It has to be more planned, chaotic. More insane," the body-less voice replied. "Like you," Rory mumbled, sitting to the side, feeling a bit at a loss in the current situation.

"Yes! Like me! You're clever!" the Master roared with laughter. Rory was startled, but he continued to stay silent afterward. This was a conversation he did not want to participate in.

"So, Master. Why are you doing this? There's no reason, what good would come of it?" Clara yelled, balling her fists, now at the Doctor's side. She absentmindedly laced her fingers with his, her hand seemingly small in his. Her heart sped up, and she did not know if it was because of the child-like Time Lord or the intimidating Master. However, Clara would not let these kind of thoughts cloud her head at a time like this. Maybe later, when she would be alone.  
"Oh, Clara. I'm not doing this, oh no, not completely. I'm just too clever for such a simple task! No, someone asked me to help them. And you know what I'm doing right now? Helping!" the Master explained, laughing slightly at his own joke.

Amy slowly took everything in. She hadn't realized how complex the situation was until now. If the Master wasn't doing this, well, not completely, who was? The question stumped her, and she knew she was a smart enough companion. She had encountered many, many enemies of the Doctor, who would do such a thing? Bring them together, then drive them near mad? 'Insanity, this is,' she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"For someone? Master, you aren't that generous. Why are you really doing this? Come on, tell me!" the Doctor demanded the truth, however, it really was. The Master _was_ doing it for an old friend. Although, none of the five knew this, so only you and I, reader, know the truth.

The Master let out a gasp. "Doctor! I am generous, thank you for noticing! But really, I am doing this for someone else. A friend, even," the voice said to him. "Wait, you have friends?" Amy asked, incredulous. "Why wouldn't I? In all those little movies of yours, the villians have friends as well! Oh. I suppose I called myself a villain. Well, I guess I am! Hello, I'm the antagonist of this little journey of yours! _Prepare to die!_ I am good at this!" the insane Master replied with amusement.

"Then I'll be the hero! Master, I will find out what you are up to. I will defeat you!" the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the end. It was funny, yet at the same time a very troublesome situation. The type of adventure the Doctor had hoped for since regeneration. He certainly was a child at hearts.

"Ugh, Doctor, that is one of the cheesiest lines ever," Rory groaned, shaking his head in disapproval. The Time Lord pouted for a second, but sighed. It didn't matter, right now he had to manage the situation at hand.

"Okay then, Doctor! I have a game. A fun game for you lot! You will all occasionally keep switching between different, important people in the Doctor's lives... But! While trying to escape a few of his little enemies, you must figure out: Who is this friend?"

* * *

**[A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Final exams are coming up, and I've been getting piles of homework everyday. I'm not trying to complain, but! Yeah. So um, I'm watching the Next Doctor again... _IT'S THE GOVERNOR!_ ((For all of you who don't get that: the man who acts the "Next Doctor" also acts as the Governor from the Walking Dead (; Just saying))**  
**Review Replies- Abby0512x, _WHOUFFLE... IS... RISING!_ YAY!**  
**Okay, thass 'bout it~ Thanks for reading~!]**


	10. Where Are We!

"_Oof!_"

The five had been transported into a dark room while the Master had finished talking. Clara found herself laying on something cushion-y. "Hey, why is it so dark in here? Hello?" she asked, looking around.

"Um, hi. You're kind of...," the Doctor's voice came from close by. Really close. As in... "Oh my gosh! S-Sorry, Doctor!" Clara quickly leaped up from where she had laid. She had been laying on him, and at the thought of this, she buried her face in her hands. 'Good thing he can't see my face,' she thought to herself, 'My face feels red.'

"I- It's okay. You didn't mean it. Is it dark to you or is it just me?" he stuttered at the beginning but instantly gathered himself. He didn't need her to know he was quite fond of her company yet. The Doctor grinned to himself. 'My impossible girl.'

"Where are we? Why is it so... Dark?" she interrupted his thoughts. "Ah, it isn't just me- Good! I don't think the lights are on. What if I did... This?" the Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the air. A pop came from somewhere and a light bulb above them turned on.

"_Clara!_" the madman exclaimed in horror, his eyes fixed on something behind her. She turned around slowly to see... A stone statue. "A _statue?_ What kind of past is that, Doctor? Ha, it's just stone!" she laughed and poked the statue. It covered its face with its hands.

"Remember when I told you what happened to Amy and Rory?" he cautiously asked, not taking his eyes off it. "Yeah, why?" she replied, anxiety rising in her. "What did I tell you?" the Time Lord continued to question her. "You said they were transported back in time by the 'Weeping Angels'. What are the Weeping Angels anyway?" Clara answered him.

"Look at it. Describe what you see."

"A crying... Angel... Oh my stars, it's a Weeping Angel!"

Clara whipped around and faced the Doctor. Panic was spreading through her, making her common sense almost nonexistent, and he could tell. He gripped her by the shoulders and stared deep into her hazel eyes.

"Just stay calm. It's going to be okay. All we have to do is stare at it, and it won't move," the Time Lord said in a soothing tone. The brunette's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Say that last bit again?"

"All we have to do is stare at it and- Ah. Do you happen to have eyes in the back of your head?"

"No."

"Um... Maybe we should check on it." The madman uneasily laughed. They turned towards the statue to find it right in front of them with its hands clawing at the hem of their collars. Clara felt her heart catch in her throat. She felt helpless. How are you supposed to fight something that can move when you don't watch it?

"I have a plan! Okay, when I say three make a run for the door," the Doctor instructed, sonic in hand. "What door?" Clara confusedly yelled. "Calm down. There's a door behind the Weeping Angel. That's what it was guarding. Run when I say three," he told her, not breaking eye contact with the demonic angel statue.

"What about you?!" she turned to face him. The Doctor forced himself not to look away from the Weeping Angel. He would not let it take another friend. Not again. "Clara, if my plan works I'll be with you in no time," the Time Lord answered, raising his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the Weeping Angel.

"But-"

_"THREE!"  
_  
She hastily bolted for the door, and behind her the Doctor pressed the button on the side of his screwdriver. The sonic glowed green and buzzed, exploding the Weeping Angel. The Time Lord madly scrambled for the door, slamming it shut. "Phew! Glad my plan worked! That was brilliant! _Thank you_!" he ecstatically kissed his trusty screwdriver.

"Doctor? Where are we?"

* * *

"Rory?" Amy stood up from where she had sat, scanning for her husband. "Amy, are you hurt? At all?" Rory sprang up from the ground and quickly walked towards the Scot. He began to check her for concussion or any broken bones. "Rory, I'm fine. Where are we- and where's Martha?" the redhead began to scan the room when-

"Over here! And I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

The married couple turned around to see Martha dusting herself off, her bottom lip cut and bleeding slightly. "Sorry, we're just... Not used to others besides the Doctor," Amy apologized, coming to the UNIT agent and checking her lip. "I'm fine. I am a licensed doctor, and I've seen worse. Trust me, I work at UNIT," Martha sighed and brushed at the cut with her fingertip.

"So, you've met the Master before, right? Any friends he mentioned? Ever?" Rory asked her. Martha shook her head, replying, "I wish he did. This would be so much easier. I didn't know he could possibly make friends! I bet you they want to take over the world as well." Rory laughed.

"In the Doctor's life, who doesn't?"

"That is so true! Once the Doctor and I went back in time, and we met Shakespeare! There were also these witch things, the Carionites, that wanted to take over the world as well!"

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt your small talk, but we have big problems here!" Amy growled. The two looked where she was and gasped."

_"You will be deleted!" _the leader of the Cybermen commanded. Martha gritted her teeth when she saw them. "Damn... They were there... At Canary Wharf when my cousin died!" she muttered, narrowing her eyes at them.

"_Delete!" _the Cybermen began to scream. The three stumbled back. "No, what do we do?! Rory! Martha?! Any weapons, anywhere?!" Amy snapped, eyes wide. "No... But one question; Where are we?!"

* * *

**[A/N: Hi! THE CYBERMEN AND WEEPING ANGELS~~~~ Yay the Doctor and Clara made it out alive! I think. XD**  
**I'm watching Utopia again, and next is the Sound of Drums~**  
**Review Replies- RandomW, yes, who is it indeed! Quite impossible, isn't it? _THE SUSPENSE~_ Ja? **  
**Abby0512x, I know right?! I love the Master, and his drums! And yes, WHOUFFLE WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLDDDD! Mrow!**  
**YANA NO DON'T OPEN THE FOB WA- He opened it. _HERE COMES THE DRUMS!_**  
**Also, I'm not German. I picked it up from Momiji, he's from an awesome manga and anime called Fruits Basket. **  
**Thanks for reading~]**


	11. Monsters and Hallways

The Doctor's eyes were wide as he examined where they stood. They were in a bright white room, nothing else besides a few hallways here and there. The Time Lord grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

"Yowzah," he said in awe. Clara gasped. Inside the room they saw shards of stone frozen from where it had exploded, like a movie on pause. The Doctor took a step back and shut the door.

"Come on, Clara. We need to move forward, we'll never find the others by just standing around all day," the madman grasped her hand and pulled her towards the first hallway he laid his eyes on. She nodded and quickened her pace. Her legs were far shorter than his, and sometimes keeping up with him was difficult. But this time he slowed down for her.

"So, where are we exactly?" Clara asked as they turned a left at the end of the hallway. "Hm. A maze, probably. He did call this a game," the Time Lord thoughtfully replied. The short brunette quietly sighed. Why was she realizing these feelings for him at a time like this?

The Time Lord grinned at the sight of her pink cheeks. He let their hands swing back and forth steadily. He didn't know his feelings were this strong, but he understood why. The way her eyes lit up when she got excited, her short build opposite his tall, clumsy one, the way her hair curled when she didn't straighten it. The madman could've continued the list forever, but her voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

"Hey, um, Doctor? Remember... Remember when we went to Hedgewick's World of Wonders? With Angie and Artie and the Cybermen?" Clara looked up at the alien's face.

"Yes, why?" he was confused as to why she would mention the memory.

"He- I mean, Mr. Clever said something. During the chess match, and, just a small question."

The Doctor knew she would ask sometime. But he really had hoped she would forget about it all and leave it behind. He knew what she was about to ask.  
"Didn't he base his thoughts... Off of yours?"

The Doctor gulped. He had replayed this scenario over and over again when she was sleeping as he fixed up the TARDIS. However, now that it was actually happening, how was he supposed to answer like the Prince Charming he wanted himself to be? He had always imagined himself answering with a confident "Oh, why yes, for what reason do you ask?" and a dashing smile, but he obviously couldn't do it. The Doctor knew he was not the prince she deserved. The Time Lord awkwardly averted his eyes from hers.

"Yes... He based his thoughts off mine. I- Uh... Yeah."

Clara's heart leaped in her chest. He had just admitted to it. When the Cyber Doctor called her beautiful... Was it true? Did he really think this of her?! Clara's heart was racing a mile a minute, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel her face turn a deeper shade of red. 'I can't believe this... The Doctor, _my Doctor_, is admitting to something? Could it be possible... Did he fancy me back?' the thoughts were consuming her.

The Doctor was doubting himself deeply. Did she fancy him back or was he mistaken? 'She's blushing! She has to like you!' one side of his brain screamed. 'Or she's blushing in embarrassment!' another scolded. 'Just shut up!' he yelled at them both. His usual completely accurate mind was currently a total train wreck. Then, a voice in his head piped up, 'Oi, you're not paying attention! You're in the Master's maze, why aren't you being alert?! You're an idiot! Look ahead!'

"Uh, Doctor?!"

Blocking their exit stood a Zygon.

* * *

"Rory, right now, that isn't important! And also- Get behind me and don't get shot!" Martha yelled, stepping in front of them and pulling out a gun. "What..?" Rory asked in shock. "Ugh, Rory!" Amy snatched him by the arm and forced him behind the UNIT agent.

She pulled the trigger, aimed at the lead Cyberman's head. It seemed to be electrocuted, clutching its metal head and having a spasm. The rest of the Cybermen seemed to have been shut off, their white lights fading.

"Where'd you get that?" Amy asked, staring at her gun. "You get used to carrying these kind of things when your husband had fought the Cybermen for so long," Martha sighed, shoving it back into its slot. "Husband?" Rory asked, stepping out from behind her. "Yeah. He was a companion of the Doctor's, which is how we met... He was also another companion's ex. It's complicated," Martha tried to explain, laughing. "It has ten minutes till it's recharged, let's keep moving," she said, walking towards the door.

The Ponds followed her, and she threw open the door. "Just more hallways, then?" Amy asked, stepping into one of the many corridors. "Yeah, I guess... So, why don't we try and find the Doctor and Clara?" Martha grinned and trailed after her, Rory trudging behind the two. They seemed to walk for miles with no sign of the Time Lord and companion. Only doors and hallways. "God, the Master made this maze so... Plainly! Ugh, so much white everywhere!" the Scot complained, exhausted. "Why don't we take a break? We're all tired," Martha suggested, warily leaning against the wall. The Ponds agreed, and they all began to rest. However, Rory was very nervous.

"I don't think it should be this quiet," he mumbled, looking anxiously around them. Something was off about the atmosphere. Was it that he just wasn't used to normal? No, that couldn't be it...

"Ack!" he yelped, grasping his head. "Rory?! What's wrong?" Amy ran to his side. "I've got... A headache," Rory grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. A deafening noise filled his head, and he began to yell in agony.

"Oh no, he's going to start acting like... Someone," Amy stepped back as he began to stumble forward. Suddenly, he fell to the floor. "Rory?" Martha cautiously came forward. Out of nowhere, the centurion stood up, causing the others to jump back. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at them.

"What are you two boys looking at?!"

* * *

**[A/N: Hallo. *awkwardly waves* Exams are this week, so I'm warning you now: I may not update much this week. So much studying _**  
**Also, I WROTE SO MUCH WHOUFFLE IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOT! XD **  
**Man, I wish my crush would notice me. But then again, he never will._ /shot /crying_**  
**Review Replies- Abby0512x, I'm not exactly annoyed, just feeling diabolical. I felt really guilty, I tried to update yesterday, but I had to go to out. Ew. No wifi. XD But, thanks for loving my story so much! **  
**MusicKeeper, yay for suspense~ Thanks!**  
**Thanks for reading! Love you guys~ 3 ((Best part of the day is seeing your reviews~))]**


	12. Just Remember

"Doctor, what _is_ that?" Clara was frightened when a goop of a foreign - alien - substance spilled out of its mouth. "A Zygon. Funny, I haven't had much of a recent problem with them... Maybe we should ask it why?" the Doctor responded, deeply staring at it with confusion. "Yeah, and while we're at it we could ask it for tea!" she sarcastically groaned, rolling her eyes at him.

Honestly, sometimes she wondered why he was a Time Lord. Time Lords were supposed to be smart, right? Lords of time, able to travel through it with ease? Then why does he stumble through it like it's all a game? Clara didn't have a single answer, and she didn't exactly want to know why. Sometimes she knew to hold her tongue, because she knew how sharp it could be.

On the other hand, the Doctor was amused by the fact that standing right in front of him was a Zygon. When was the most recent time he had encountered them? Oh yes, in his eighth form. But, how could that affect now? That was about four hundred years ago! Although, at the same time, he felt something urging for him to listen, _remember._ Something important, something had happened. And it was recent.

"Hello! You don't happen to know when we recently met, do you?" the Time Lord smiled at the creature. It hissed at him but then replied, _"Do you not?"_  
Clara stared at the humanoid alien. An alarm was going off in her head, and no matter how much she ignored it, it got louder. What was wrong with this picture? And suddenly it clicked, a blur of a memory.

_There was three men- the Doctor, a man in a brown pinstriped suit, and a older man whose clothes were ragged and dirty. She stepped out of the TARDIS, following her Doctor. The man in the suit came out of another TARDIS, more old and faded. Ahead of them stood the old man, in front of a box with a golden rod that led up to a red button. So beautiful, yet so destructive._

_"I told you he hasn't done it yet," the companion whispered to the Time Lord._

_"Go away now, all of you. This is for me," the man, who looked very much like a tired soldier, softly said to them._

_"These events should be time locked. We shouldn't even be here," the other man in the brown suit and trench coat replied. Words the Doctor would say. Too much like the Doctor. Too much._

_"So something let us through," the Doctor mumbled. Clara trailed slowly behind him. There was a presence. She knew she had to tell the Doctor, warn him, but why? If she couldn't confirm it, why should she? The companion stayed silent._

"Doctor! There's something you need to know!" Clara gasped for air, the memory hitting her hard. "Clara?! What's wrong, tell me, _what's happening?_" the madman caught her before she hit the floor. He forgot completely about the Zygon, care for his companion too strong. The brunette breathed in quickly, and another flash came to her.

_"You okay?" the Doctor's hand was grasping hers tightly. She knew he was obviously upset, confused, or scared about something. It was in his eyes as she looked into them._

_"He was there," the Time Lord said in horror._

_"Who was?" when the words left her lips, she saw his eyes were full of regret, despair. He wasn't with them anymore. He was in a time long, long ago._

_"Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about."_

_Clara felt very nervous. Her heart pounded as she slowly told him, "I don't understand."_

_He had not torn his eyes away from the painting once, except for when he had taken her hand. The Doctor didn't seem to know she was there, no, not completely. Just a faint noise in the background of the loud screams and cries arising from those forbidden memories._

_"I've had many faces, many lives. But I don't admit to all of them. There's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor who fought in the Time War and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars. Between my people and the Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other. A man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me."_

Clara blinked and the memory was gone. But their voices continued to rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall, over and over again in her head. Memories that she somehow didn't remember. Why didn't she remember? Why, no, how is this suddenly returning to her?

"Clara?!" the Doctor was panicking, his hearts beating faster and faster. Blood was pounding in his ears, and suddenly, he knew what he had to do. The Time Lord hadn't done this in a while- he was going to go into her mind and find out what was happening to his impossible girl.

* * *

"Um, Rory? We're girls," Amy informed him. He was definitely acting like someone else. Obviously. But who? Did she know? Her mind was racing, rummaging through old memories, looking for a person - or alien, a being in general - like he. Rory had an aggressive glint in his eyes, a craving for violence...

"Sorry, girl. Your human gender does not strike as important. Should I get out my grenades?" he monotonously replied, a slight grin as he used the word grenade. It was so familiar to the Scot, but not so much for Martha.

Martha scowled, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking. Had she met this person? She didn't think so, however the look in Amy's hazel eyes said she was catching onto something.

"Grenades? Rory you don't have any," Martha told him, puzzled by his strange remark. "But you seem to have an electoral bio-sonic neural gun. May I have it?" he asked her, hand stretched out. She was surprised. This person obviously knew a lot about weapons... A little too much for a human. Quite a bit of the technology Mickey had used to put it together was from remnants of Cybermen. Perhaps an alien?

"You're a Sontaran...," Amy trailed off. The Sontaran she had met - Strax, was it? - had died at Demons Run in battle. He was a good... Alien. She had been in debt to him a bit for trying to protect her daughter, even though their effort had proved worthless. Now this was going to be difficult. She hadn't known him well, but she knew he was violent. 'Great match, violence and my being Scottish. Violence just runs in the veins,' his wife thought to herself.

"Quite right- No, no. I- I'm human... Agh!" Rory was confused suddenly by her statement. He was acting like someone else. This wasn't Rory. Rory was caring, devoting. Not a violent creature for war. No, he was Rory Pond-Williams (or Williams-Pond, for that case. Just depends on the day, the hour, the milli-second). And he would _not_ allow the Master to hack him.

"Rory? Grenades, that what you want?" Amy asked cautiously. He stood up slowly, collecting himself. "No, Amy. And no, you can't have grenades either," Rory groaned, recovering from what had just happened to him. She laughed and hugged her husband. The redhead never quite got to saying it, but she loved him for being so... Rory. He awkwardly smiled and hugged her back.

Martha sighed contently. 'What a sweet couple,' she thought to herself with a smile. Her heart ached for her own husband, but she ignored it. Currently the Doctor and Clara needed her to help the Ponds find them, and she was going to help. It's the least she could do. The UNIT agent coughed, trying to get their attention. They pulled away from their embrace and turned back to her.

"Good! I have your attention. Don't mean to be a bother or anything, but... Might I remind you both we need to keep moving?" the past companion asked, impatiently gesturing toward the hallway they should have already traveled through. The others agreed, and they all move toward the waiting corridor.  
"So, how much longer do you think we're going to be walking for?" Rory asked, fully restored. Martha laughed. What a silly question. Wasn't the answer obvious? A enemy of the Doctor, trying to toy with them for some weird "friend"?

"Rory, I think we won't stop walking until we find the Doctor and he helps us think of a way to escape," she told him, a grin playing on her lips. He grumbled a few complaints, as did Amy, which Martha understood. She knew how it felt, but at the same time, it was too exciting an opportunity to pass up! Martha smiled, her mind reeling back to when she had first met the Doctor.

_"See? Like so," he had taken off his tie and ran off to prove he could time travel, which she would find out later._

It was only the start of their complicated friendship, and she would have been lost without the Time Lord in her life. Martha knew one thing. The only thing he ever wanted his companions to do. He only needed them to do one small task once they were gone, once they had departed - or something had separated them under worse circumstances - there was one thing left to do.

Always remember the days with the Doctor. The lives they'd saved, planets they influenced. Because someone out there was remembering them. And the Doctor, no matter how old, would never forget either. Martha smiled. 'Doctor... How could _anyone_ forget you?'

* * *

**[A/N: Hi guys! Okay, I used the Day of the Doctor because: It's interesting, I like memory moments, and I was watching it AGAIN when I wrote this chapter. I pretty much watch it every morning before I leave for school, because, well, why not? (;**  
**So! Review Replies- Abby0512x, they were! Intimidation has quite an effect! It was Strax, and I stopped with him quickly because he's quite a difficult character, especially for Rory. Sorry!**  
**MusicKeeper, no you can NEVER go wrong with Whouffle! You didn't go overboard, and I encourage overboard-iness. Or something. Yay for suspense?**  
**Sorry, I was meant to post this yesterday or something but my Internet crashed _again! Why?!_ But my dad fixed it now, so it's okay! *thumbs up***  
**Thanks for reading~!]**


	13. Silence and a Slap

The Doctor put his shaking hands to Clara's face and focused. 'Just focus on her. Focus on your Clara, she _needs_ you,' he told himself. There was a buzzing in the back of his head, and suddenly, he was in the brunette's mind.

He could see her doubled over in the deepest reaches of her head, crying. "Clara, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong," the Doctor took long strides ahead and sat down next to her. The companion's eyes were huge with fear and confusion, and the Time Lord felt horrible not being able to help her.

"I-I...," she stuttered, terror messing with her speech. Clara shook her head and continued to sob. The madman needed to know. He had to resort to his last option- Looking through her memories.

The Doctor was seeing a flash of memories, leaving him breathless. "I... I wasn't meant to remember that. Clara, you shouldn't have remembered that either- Hello, what's this?" he was interrupted by a door to more memories. It was left slightly ajar, just so he could see a glimpse of light.

'Let's see the choices. One is to leave it alone because it's hers. Another is to check it just in case this could also be harming her. Maybe...,' the Time Lord's hand was itching to throw open the mysterious door. He let out a sigh of frusturation, and ran his hand over the smooth door knob. It was shaped perfectly, the perfect size for his hand. Strange. The door was also just inches taller than him, so that he could walk through with ease.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he yanked the door open. The madman let out a small gasp. Collections of thoughts, memories. For him. All about why she, Clara Oswald, the impossible girl, the soufflé girl, loved him. He felt like he was going to faint. The Time Lord felt blush creep up his neck. He knew this was wrong, but it was like a dream. His wonderland. He loved her so much, and he had hoped this was how she felt for him... And it was all true.

The Doctor shut the door and went back to his companion. She was not crying anymore. 'Good, she shouldn't have to go through so much torture,' he thought to himself, kissing her on the head.

"You saw."

Her voice startled him. "Saw what..?" he nervously asked her. Clara looked up at him, the tear stains on her cheeks faint. Her face was red, and her eyes held embarrassment.

"All my private thoughts. Towards you. You saw?" she mumbled, shyly averting her eyes from him. The Time Lord didn't want to respond incorrectly, so he thought back to every Disney movie he had watched with his companions. 'Come on Doctor, think... What would the Prince do? Or what about Flynn Rider?!' he asked himself.

"Is it wrong that you feel that way?" the Doctor didn't realize he had said this until he saw Clara's thoughtful expression. "I just- I don't think... You probably don't think the same," she softly replied, staring at the floor.

He smiled. So bashful. The real Clara, hidden by a bossy facade, was truly... Cute. What other word was there to exactly describe it? The Doctor closed his eyes and fell back into reality. Along with a slap.

"Ow!"

* * *

"Martha, watch where you're going!" Rory's voice pulled Martha out of her thoughts as-

"Oof!" she walked into the wall. "Sorry. Wish I had warned you sooner," he awkwardly apologized. "Beware the evil walls... They will attack!" Amy joked as she walked through the doorway. Rory was about to follow his wife, when she ran back and accidentally scrambled straight into her husband. They both fell to the floor.

"Amy, are you okay..?" Martha asked as the two pulled themselves up. The ginger in question brushed herself off, looking confused. "I'm fine...," she said, clutching her stomach with one hand. "Oh no," Rory mumbled, eyes wide with shock, "it's happening again." They shared a look of terror, Martha completely puzzled.

"Sorry, happening again?" she asked. Rory glanced at Amy, and his wife nodded.

"During the time we traveled with the Doctor, there was these creatures. They called themselves the Silence, and they have this sort of trick. When you look at them, you know they're there, I mean, you're looking right at them. But then you look away, and you don't remember them. You can only remember the Silence when you're looking right at them, but you'll remember seeing them once you look at them again," Rory explained to her. "Which is why we carry pens around," Amy continued, tossing Martha a spare pen, "by the way, sometimes you get a little nauseous."

Martha nodded, signaling understanding, and watched as Amy marked herself with one tally mark. "You'll need to remember this: whenever you see them, make a tally mark. It really adds up in the end," Rory said, patting the pocket with his pen in it. "Wow, met some really strange aliens then!" Martha laughed, tightly gripping the pen.

"We movin' or what?"

They all grinned at each other encouragingly and walked into the waiting corridor.

* * *

"What was that for?!" yelped the hurt Time Lord. Clara still held her hand up, glaring at him. "You were supposed to see what was wrong, not intrude on my private thoughts! You jerk!" reprimanded the blushing companion. 'The difference is amazing,' he thought to himself, his left cheek stinging with pain.

"Sorry, sorry! But you really do feel that way?" the Doctor asked, green eyes bright. She turned on her heel and huffed, "Well, you were in my head, weren't you?" Triumph spread in him. 'Yes! My impossible girl, my Clara really does love me! Yay!' he beamed at her like an idiot. But Clara was having different problems.

'He... He saw everything! God this is embarrassing!' she thought, her face burning, 'Doesn't he know the meaning of privacy?!' His hand was on her shoulder, and it felt warmer than she expected. "Sorry to disturb but, we kind of forgot about the Zygon...," the Doctor awkwardly whispered to her. "We what?!" she spun around, and they faced-

"Hello Doctor. I think you have something to tell me?"  
The pair were absolutely stunned.

* * *

"Martha, you're marking yourself right now, correct?" Rory asked, not taking his eyes off the lone Silent. The Ponds were both drawing a tally on their arms. "Yeah, think I've got the hang of it now, thank you very much!" she replied, clicking the pen so that its point retreated into the cool, metal shell.

Suddenly, Martha doubled over, clutching her head. "No, no!" she screamed in torment. "Martha, what's going on?!" Amy was rushing to her side next to Rory immediately. The UNIT agent had her fingers plugged into her ears. "Oh God, who's she going to end up as?" the Scot mumbled, her hand resting on her husband's.

"Whoa!" the married couple stumbled back as Martha lurched upwards, out of her momentary unconsciousness. She blinked, dazed. The medical doctor looked around, slowly remembering where she was.

"Was anyone kissing me? C'mon, I know it's tempting, but try not to!"

Her flirtatious gesture earned a stern look from the pair. _What the hell?  
_

* * *

**[A/N: Meow, hello~ So, this is what, my 13th chapter? Yay~! I find 13 a lucky number. So, thanks to all of you who are still reading this. Newcomers are very welcome. Please enjoy your stay on this ... insane fanfic! I finished The Book Thief earlier... I think I'm going to cry )':  
****Review Replies- GriffinGirl, thanks! I try hard on this. Also, I think we're having some confusion? Clara is remembering.**

MusicKeeper, aw thank you~ uwu WHO DOESN'T LOVE STRAX?! Here is your Whouffle. WHOUFFLE FOR LIKE THE REST OF THE FANFIC! YAAASSSS!  
**  
RandomW, yep it's Strax-y the Potato! And you are correct! So clever! Man, you deserve an Internet Cookie! *hands you your Internet Cookie***

NorthernMage, thank Rassilon! (; Don't worry, I only started watching Doctor Who last October? I dunno, but I instantly got sooo hooked! For my birthday I got all the New Who DVD's which is one of the only reason why I'm completely caught up. I'll watch all of Classic this summer though~ WELCOME TO THE FANDOM! ENJOY YOUR STAY AND THE FEELS!

**Yeah, so... Thanks for reading my fanfiction~!]**


	14. A Captain and the Truth

The Doctor and Clara stared at the Zygon's new form; Clara. The exact outfit, exact hair, eyes, everything. It was a wave of confusion for the real Clara and shock for the Doctor. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Goin' to tell me something? Something about... Certain feelings? Hm?" the cocky Zygon-Clara smirked. The Time Lord was in a complete state of surprise. "Even if that was true, how did you possibly know?" the madman unconvincingly asked. The duplicate laughed. "It's only one of the many tricks of the Zygons to be able to sense other creatures' emotions, especially when they're so loud and obvious," she explained, walking up to the real Clara Oswald.

"What're you looking at?! Get away from me," yelped the real companion, side stepping behind the Doctor. "What? Afraid of me? Please! I'm as weak as you, plus, we both know each other's weakness. And you know I could use that to my advantage," the Zygon maliciously grinned as she glared at the girl. Horrified, Clara held a tight grip on her Doctor's purple jacket. No way. She better not dare bringing her mum into the conversation.

"Doctor! I think you need to really say something? Confessional moment? Maybe later, let's leave the poor girl in an oblivious state. Oh, don't look at me like that, you know you're dying just thinking about what he could be wanting to say! Come on Doctor, you know your feelings better than all of us! Don't just stand there, I know you want to know my plan," the copy crossed her arms and stared straight at the Time Lord. "Oh, me? I'm back in the conversation? Right. Good. Um, wait, I kind of got lost in your repition of the word 'know'. Could you say it again? In a different way?" the Doctor asked, blinking out of a moment in his realm of thoughts.

"Ugh, fine. You wanted to say something. I said no you can't, because we have to leave Miss Clara in confusion. Then I stated that I know you want to know my plan. Better?" the Zygon-Clara repeated what she had earlier said in a newer, edited version. "Yeah, except the fact that you said 'know' twice," muttered the Doctor, "otherwise, it's fine." Clara clutched the jacket fabric tightly. 'Confession? What kind? This must be what she meant, the eagerness to hear what he's holding back,' Clara thought to herself with an exhausted sigh. She was getting sick of herself- her Zygon copy, that is.

"So, your mummy is dead, yes? Oh, poor you... Not!" laughed the other Clara. The human girl stumbled back. Did she just say that? Anger grew in her, fire in the brunette's eyes. "Shut up! Don't you get it? She's gone, and it doesn't matter!" Clara snapped, balling her fists. "It doesn't seem so, I have all your memories, remember?" her duplicate mocked her. "I'll kill you!" Clara screamed, but just as she lifted her fist, the Doctor pulled her back. "Calm down, this is just what he wants. _Don't listen to her_," the Time Lord warned, glaring at the Zygon.

"Whose he?" the Zygon's eyes had a glint that only meant one thing; she was conspiring. And the results didn't seem to be in their favour.

* * *

"Um, Martha?" Rory asked nervously. "Hello, Doctor Martha Jones-Smith, and you are?" she flashed a devious smile at him. Rory wasn't at all impressed or moved. He found it a bit... Annoying.

"Are you trying to flirt? _With my husband?!_" Amy snapped angrily. She wanted to smack her until Martha came back. Then again, that wouldn't make the situation much better. "Dont worry, there's enough of me to share," the mind-possessed UNIT agent winked at the redhead. Amy groaned. Why were they stuck with the flirt? And who was this figure in the Doctor's past? What kind of past did he have with this person?! Rory's wife's brain was racing, trying to comprehend or answer these questions. But that was pretty impossible. They didn't have the Doctor, so they were empty handed.

"Yeah, no. Don't ever say that again. Let's keep moving," Amy said, shaking her head disapprovingly and walking towards the next doorway.

"Hey, red?"

She turned around to the sound of Martha's voice. "Yes?"

"Look at your arms."

At the sight of her arms, her mouth made an o-shape. Her arms were covered in ink, space between each group of tallies very rare. "H-How?!" she gasped, her pen practically dead. "Behind you!" Rory told her. Amy turned around to find another Silent. "You killed my pen! Thanks a lot!" she growled, tossing the useless writing utensil.

"This song has gone on too long, the record is on repeat. The melody must end; Silence must fall," it hissed, staring deep into her eyes. The trio didn't know what it meant, but it made their mouths go dry. An end to someone. That's just about all they knew. But it was so horrible to think about. Horrible.

"What are you talking about?!" Martha yelled, glaring at the creature. Its eyes moved from Amy's to hers. "This melody must end, and Silence must fall," it repeated. Martha didn't dare glance down at her hand as she wrote it down. She'd need to think about that later, if her damn memory would allow.

The Silent disappeared, leaving Amy, Rory, and Martha oblivious to what had just happened. They continued to walk, their memories just not allowing for them to know. To remember.

"Rory, I've been thinking... What was that painting? I mean, it appeared for Clara, too. It was supposed to link us, but it wasn't made by that man, the Master. So, what was it?" Amy asked, clamping her hands together behind her back. "I dunno. Plus, we have to find out who his friend could be. I think that'll be the hardest part," Rory replied. "No, I wouldn't worry too much about that if I were you. I think Doc will find that out for sure," Martha chimed in, smiling. Amy and Rory both raised an eybrow. "Someone has a lot of faith in him," mumbled Amy, her fingers intertwining with her husband's.

"Well, the Doctor and I had a great friendship. I mean, that kind of trust just grows, you know?" she nonchalantly replied, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, but... Sometimes you just forget. After a while, you just need to gain that trust back. It's like losing your favourite teddy bear, then months later it appears next to your pillow. You just wonder if it really is the same one... It's just so complicated," Amy tried to explain, but, as she realized she wasn't doing well, ended it with a sigh. But Martha understood.

"You just gotta put some faith into it and hope for the best."

* * *

"I thought you'd know, being so superior and mighty," Clara spat, coldly staring at the Zygon. "Oi, it's okay Clara. Just leave it to me," the Time Lord hushed his human companion, smiling at her. She smiled back, nodding as if to say "Okay, but if you screw this one up, I'll kill you." Just an understanding of theirs.

"So? What if I don't know? Wanna tell me or..?" the duplicate of Clara impatiently asked. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it - failing, however -, and then he straightened his bow tie, which had gotten quite crooked along the way.

"Well, someone has put you here, didn't you realize that? Come on, did you really think you just magically appeared here? What is your most recent memory? This isn't real. This is just some little game you've been put into! Go on then, tell me. What do you remember last?" the Doctor demanded the Zygon's answer. This seemed to stump her. "I... A white light," the copy nervously answered. "And before that?" He was quite good at testing a being's patience.

"So I've forgotten a thing or two! It doesn't matter, okay?! I'm real. What else could this be?! This isn't some stupid imaginary thing! This is reality, and you better get used to that! I'm real!" screamed the outraged Zygon. The madman grimly sighed. "No, you just don't forget your whole past, your whole history! It doesn't work like that! There was a white light and bam! You were just there! ...This isn't real. None of this was ever real. I'm sorry. You aren't real," the Doctor said to her, his voice rising then getting soft.

"Shut up! Shut up, just shut up!" yelled the now crying Zygon-Clara, "That's not true! Don't you lie to me!" The Time Lord regretted having to break it to her. "If only I could lie to you," he mumbled.

Clara was in complete shock. None of this. All of it was fake. It was insane. Insanity. And in front of her, an alien copy of her was sobbing. She couldn't believe it. The Doctor tugged on her hand, leading her away from the Zygon and towards the exit. "Come along, Clara. The truth hurts sometimes, doesn't it?" he murmured as they walked through the bleached white corridor. "Y-Yeah. So, this isn't real?" she stammered, still shocked. It had hit her really hard. It shook her.

"It's sort of a trance, maybe a dream. I'm still trying to figure it out. Us on the TARDIS and in the Ponds' apartment was real. But this isn't real. It's made to mess with our heads. The Master is just mad in that sort of way. Mind games," the Time Lord responded, flapping his hands about. But something else was tugging at Clara's head.

"Hey Doctor, you said we weren't supposed to remember those... memories... What was that about anyway?"

* * *

**[A/N: Hi! *waves* So, here's the new chapter for all you guys! I would have updated yesterday, but I was kind of having problems with the laptop. Sorry about that. Anyway~  
****Review Replies: Guest, thank you! I like amazing, it's a nice word. Like AmazingPhil! ((Youtuber))**

**MusicKeeper, YESSSS WHOUFFLE XD Precious Bowtie Whouffle? AWESOME SAUCEOME! I'm trying to make it so I can go through most of the characters, but if this goes on long enough I may repeat characters.**

NorthernMage, it's okay. I kind of also ship 11/River too. She's just such a fantastic wife for him... She must feel like a babysitter at times! XD And, YES IT IS JACK! THE FLIRTY JACK! :D

**GingerTyPerior, yep! Exactly it! (:**

**Yeah, so that's about it! Thank you for reading~]**


	15. On Which Side of the Door?

"Oh. Well, they-" the Doctor stopped and gasped. "What is it?" Clara asked, looking up at him, "You okay..?" His eyes were wide as he returned the stare.

"Gallifrey... _Gallifrey. _Oh my Rassilon! It's still out there! We can find it!" screamed the ecstatic Time Lord. He jumped up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Gallifrey _what?_ What rubbish are you talking about now, Doctor?"

They turned around to find the Master standing before them. "You're the Master, yeah?" Clara glared at him. He grinned deviously. "Hello!" the other Time Lord waved at her. "Now, you were talking about absolute madness. You were explaining?" the Master said.

"Oh, um, just making up theories, you know. The crazy usual," the Doctor lied. "Yeah, he gets hyper when he thinks he's right about weird fantasies," Clara went along with his lie, sighing with fake disapproval. "Oi! They aren't that weird," the madman pouted. Their act might just have worked if the Master hadn't known the Doctor so well.

"He wouldn't do that. You may make up daft little ideas you think are clever, but come on. I'm the Master. Do you think I'd fall victim to your lies? I know you don't joke about Gallifrey. Stupid Doctor. Has this form made you more human?" the Master teased, spitting out the word 'human' as if it were poison. Clara wanted to punch this guy in the face. He was being a real jerk to her Doctor. Yeah, sometimes he gets a bit - okay, maybe really - childish, but that's just in his nature. You couldn't just insult a man who had gone through so much like that. It wasn't right. But then again, in this insane roller coaster we call life... Nothing is fair. You just let the Universe hurt you and leave it at that. But this was the man who would get back up and yell, _"That all you got?!"_ And maybe that's why she loved him.

"Your hair and your outfit," the Doctor plainly replied. The other Time Lord had obviously expected otherwise. "What about it?" he snapped. The madman flashed one of his insane grins at him. "You're known as Harold Saxon, then?" he asked the Master. "Yeah, I escaped from you at Utopia. So what?" 'Saxon' glared at him. "Working on, oh, you know, plans to be Prime Minister?" the Doctor inquired.

"Yes, _what?_ What is it?!" the Master growled, not amused by his sly remarks.

"You have a lot ahead, just saying._ Juuust saying!_"

"Hm... No wonder."

This turned the tables. Well, it's more like the door. The Master had complete control over what the Doctor could know, and now the Doctor was on the side without the lock. The Master could unlock it for however long he'd like, and the Doctor could only wait for those moments. Changes don't seem to leave a moment to spare.

"No wonder?"

"Nothing. How's it feel now? Blinded!" the Master laughed, malice in his eyes.

"You boys done? Can we leave? Or should we continue wandering about? Or maybe you two want more time alone?" Clara interrupted. "Well, I get why the Doctor must want to talk to me. I'm such an _amazing_ man!" the Master smirked. "Someone has a big head," Clara mumbled, rolling her eyes at him.

"This is kind of between us, Clara. Sorry, but I just need to talk with him. So, Master, what have you got in store for us?"

* * *

"Guys, I think we've walked more than possible," Amy complained, taking a moment to lean against the wall. "I agree with you," Rory replied, sinking to the floor next to her. "Yeah, I agree as well. Good time to take a break then!" Martha grinned as she sat beside them.

"Martha, _who are you acting like?_" Rory asked, curiously staring at the UNIT agent. "I'm acting like someone? Didn't notice. Well, for your sakes, I really don't know," she answered, leaning on her elbows. "This is going to be really hard to figure out," Amy muttered to herself more than to the others.

"Whoa, _hold the phone!_ Did you guys hear that?" Martha suddenly asked, jumping to her feet. The married couple stood as well, searching for any possible sign of some kind of group of ninjas or stupid aliens about to ambush them. "No," they both said, straining their ears. "What is it?" the redhead asked.

"It sounds like some kind of... Sobbing. Come on, we need to find out who it is. What if it's Clara or the Doctor?" Martha quickly said, grabbing both their hands and bolting for the next hall.

It was someone crying alright. It was Clara crying. Well, sorta. But they weren't aware of what had happened previously, so it did seem to be the companion to them.

"Clara, _what happened?!_" Martha was immediately by her side. "Martha! What if it's a trap?" Rory warned, anxiously glancing at Clara. "I think Rory is right. This can't possibly be Clara," Amy agreed. Martha turned around to face them. "How? How could this _not_ be her?" she asked.

"Because. The Doctor would never abandon her. That isn't Clara. And if it was, she would probably be chained against the wall. Trust me, I can tell that she would easily fight against them," Amy crossed her arms. "Oh, do you think they have somethin' going on? Like... A, you know, crush on each other?" Martha grinned, a conspiring look in her eyes. Rory didn't really understand what she meant too well, but he thought he got the gist of it. They had a relationship even the Doctor and Clara didn't know about.

"I don't know, but it's the way they act near each other," the redhead replied. "This probably means the Doctor and Clara were here, right? Then if we keep moving we'll find them! C'mon," Martha urged, running down the corridor.

"Yep, let's go!"

They all dashed through the empty hallways until they barged into a conversation.

"Ah, you three. _It's taken you long enough!"  
_

* * *

**[A/N: Um... Hi, guys. *waves then quickly pulls hand down* Er... I am sorry about not writing. I actually had this chapter in my folder for a while, and I never got to writing it here. Then I started on the next chapter, and... I started thinking it wasn't worth it and that you guys wouldn't care... I was being selfish. Sorry! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! I am really ashamed of my being immature. Anyway!**

Review Replies: Guest, D'awww thanks! It isn't that great! uwu

NorthernMage, I dunno how Whouffle is going to work with Capaldi and all, so... Yeah, everyone eventually gets annoyed from time to time! With his childish behaviour. About that Dream Lord theory! I really was close to using that when I first started this, but I found it more interesting with what I'm doing.. Hehe ^^"

RandomW, you're welcome! Cookies are ALWAYS THE ANSWERRRR! xD

So, um, that's about it. I'll try to make the next chapter long as a "Sorry-I-Am-A-Jerk" chapter Cx Thanks for reading~!]


	16. Listen Closely

"Nice seeing ya, Master," Martha growled. "You too! This is absolutely _delightful!_ Oh, did the little Scottish girl and her 'boyfriend' figure out who you are?" he smirked at her. Martha lunged at him, but right as she threw a punch at his face, her hand went straight through his face. "What the hell?!" she yelled in outrage. The place she had hit blurred, making his right cheek's pixels spark.

"Sorry, just a hologram. I don't want you to be able to hurt my pretty face, now do I? I mean, why would I want you to bruise my perfectly formed cheek?" the Master's lips curled into a cold grin. Martha swore under her breath and retreated to where the other four stood.

"Martha? You're acting like someone familiar... _Someone-_- Um, Martha? Martha, _hello?"_ the Doctor spoke up, staring at the young lady curiously. She seemed dazed, almost as if she couldn't hear him. But then she blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, what was that? I kinda spaced out," the UNIT agent apologized, holding her head with one hand. "Martha, are you okay..?" he asked, worried. "Yeah. I'm fine, Doc," she replied with a weak grin. He immediately knew who she was.

"Martha? Why are you talking like Jack? You didn't flirt with Rory right? I hope Amy didn't get back at you for that. She _does_ get touchy when it comes to her husband- Right. Um, Martha?" the Time Lord rambled, returning to the topic they were supposed to be on after earning a deadly glare from Amy. "Well... Hang on. I'm acting like that guy?!" she was shocked. Clara, Amy, and Rory stood to the side, knowing what was about to happen to the medical doctor.

Suddenly, Martha doubled over. She mentally fought for control, and finally the small voice of Jack Harkness in her head disappeared. She was Martha Jones-Smith again.

"Martha? What do you think of Rory?" Amy cautiously asked her. Martha glanced at Rory, then returned her gaze to Amy. "Um, he's kind... And he'd protect you at any cost," Martha answered. The Scottish, former, companion nodded. "Alright, she's herself again."

"Uh, _are you done now?_ Stole the spotlight! Not that _you should care_... Oh wait! You _should_, considering what I'm about to do to all of you," the Master impatiently said, grinning with a devilish glint in his eyes. 'Someone is egoistic...,' all four companions thought to themselves. But the Doctor had other things weighing down his mind.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?!" the madman yelled, eyes darting to the nearest exits. The Master only found this more amusing. "Ah, well, why would I tell you? That would ruin the surprise!" he laughed, smirking as the Doctor stared at him with a burning desire for answers. "Tell me. _Tell me right now!_" the Doctor growled. The Master tutted, "Oh, Doctor, Doctor, _Doctor_. Why would you expect me to obey your dumb commands?"

"Master, Master, _Master._ Why are you talking like this? Such an uncommon pattern of speech. It makes you seem like you have a lower IQ level than I already thought you had," Clara interrupted arrogantly. Amy, her husband, and Martha turned to face her. Even the Doctor turned around. This was most certainly not the Clara Oswald they knew.

* * *

**Moments** **Earlier**

'Someone is egoistic...,' all four companions thought to themselves. However, as the other three listened to the Doctor with rapt attention, Clara noticed something. A tiny whistle like sound, growing louder and louder. She winced, squeezing her eyes shut.

'Oh, _Clara._ I've been waiting to play with your mind, and a personality swap just won't do. I have a great deal in store for you, Miss Oswald. Or is that even your name? Clara? _Oswin?_ Who _are_ you? Pitiful thing. Doesn't even have a proper name, a proper _identity!_ If you think this is wrong, tell me: _Is this you?_ You were shattered, sent flying as shards of a girl who just wanted her mummy. But what you didn't realize? _This_ could be a shard. _You_. _A shard_. Tch. Shame, you really thought it was real._ Is it?_ What is real? _What is reality, dear?'_

Horror filled the short brunette. No. She knew this was real. She knew she was real. She couldn't be a fake. She just _couldn't._ But... Could she?

Her eyes flew open at the sound of the whiny Time Lords' arguing. What an annoying argument over such a waste of time. How ironic. Time Lords fighting and wasting precious time. She couldn't stand the noise.

"Master, Master, Master. Why are you talking like this? Such an uncommon pattern of speech. It makes you seem like you have a lower IQ level than I already thought you had," Clara angrily cut the conversation short. She saw the Master smirk as he disappeared. She still held her glare, it meeting the empty area where the bloody Time Lord had previously been projected.

* * *

**Present**

"Clara..?"

She averted her glare to where the voice had come from. "What do _you_ want?!" Clara snapped, fury igniting flames in her unusually dark eyes. Once those eyes brought light. At that period of time, they burned. Fueled by every single hateful thought that had ever come up in her existences. Every depressed. Every insane. Every thought that she had once rejected because she had found them negative or evil. Now she welcomed them.

"Well- Um, I...," the Doctor stammered, his voice catching. "If you're going to waste time, be my guest, but _not mine._ Get on with it on your own schedule," she hissed. Her obviously scathing comment hurt the Time Lord. He fell into silence, staring at the floor with a pained look. A tiny voice in her head spoke up.

'This isn't right. You shouldn't treat him like that.'

'Why? Deserved a good scolding. He's such a child.'

'He has saved your life.'

'How the hell does that matter?! _I saved him!_ I died so many freaking times for him and for almost the whole time he didn't know. He didn't notice I was dying for him! And then he suddenly takes the liberty to try and save me, but he ends up making it worse! Even when he knew, he messed it all up! I still died every time! _Every. Bloody. Time!'_

The Doctor stared at the floor, not knowing what else to do. He was shocked. Paralyzed. Dumbstruck. He felt like a puppy that just got beat by its usually faithful owner.

_Why?_

What happened? What was wrong with his soufflé girl?! Then it clicked. The Master. He had said something about doing something to them. Maybe it was just directed at Clara. That would make sense, considering she had never gotten mind swapped. It could have been possible, but then that one variable kept drawing him back.

'Not that _you should care_... Oh wait! You _should_, considering what I'm about to do to all of you.'

'Considering what I'm about to do to all of you.'

'What I'm about to do to all of you.'

'Do to all of you.'

'All of you.'

'_You should care..._'

His eyes widened. Clara becoming ruthless was just a small portion of what was to come. He needed to tell the others.

"The Master is planning something! _Everyone!"_ the Doctor shouted, running to catch up to the others, whom had followed the brunette. They all turned around. His long, clumsy legs were finally useful. He quickly caught up to them, not even near breathless.

"Listen, the Master is up to something. I don't know what, but it's going to be bad-"

He was interrupted by a loud crack. All five got closer together. "What was that?!" Martha yelped. The crack came again, and this time everything began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Rory screamed.

"In a dream?! Oh, you're _so_ clever!" Clara sarcastically mumbled to herself, even though no one heard her due to the extremely loud rumbles coming from beneath them. Then, the floor began to break beneath them.

_"Rory!_" Amy tried to yell over the loud thundering noises. She clutched him tightly, and he did the same to her. They both fell, the floor crumbling.

"_No!_ _Amy! Rory!"_ the Doctor screamed, nearly diving for the couple. If it weren't for Martha, his clumsiness would have helped pull him down into the complete darkness.

"Doctor, don't! Please, we _need_ to stay together! We'll find them!" Martha pleaded to him. He was shaking, full of different emotions, throwing his mind out of order. He firmly grasped Martha's hand, but was then startled.

"Clara?! _CLARA?!"_

Terror chilled his fast paced hearts. His skin prickles with fear. _No._ This couldn't be happening.

"Doctor! Stop it!"

Martha was the only thing keeping him from jumping. He stretched out his arm, trying to grab the tormented figure of Clara Oswald, already disappearing into oblivion.

There was nothing for him.

No. Martha. _Protect Martha._

"Martha-! _MARTHA!"_

He was on his knees, trying desperately to get a grip on Martha. But she was already falling before he had gotten to that state. The look on her face made him want to erase his memories.

She was still screaming. She was still trying to grasp his outstretched hand. She had protected him when he was being insensible. But no. He had lost her. He had lost her because he wasn't being smart enough to protect all he had left.

_"MARTHA! CLARA! AMY! RORY!"_

The floor responded by giving way beneath him. He knew he deserved it. As he fell, he wondered about dying. He wondered if this could be the end.

'You don't _die_ in dreams. It's practically _impossible._'

'Logical thinking. _Where the hell have you been?'  
_

* * *

**[A/N: Uhhhh Hello~! I hope you liked this chapter (: I actually finished it at midnight. I was thinking of posting it, but then I thought, 'I'm going to crash while writing this.' And so I didn't. So yeah. Um. I kind of made Clara mean. And upgraded her intellect. Yeeeaaahh... D-E-L-E-T-E! Jk xD**

Review Replies: NorthernMage, Yes! Faster update! Eccleston was amazing, wasn't he? I mean, I know he had a short season, but he was a great way to continue from where they had stopped.

sherlockedbyben, Awww thanks! I thought of this while procrastinating one day... When I should have been studying, doing homework, and doing a few other assignments. But it was worth it cos I met all of you lovely people :D

Yup! That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading~!]


	17. Individual Paths

The Doctor hit the floor after what seemed like an eternity. He was pretty sure he had heard a bloodcurdling crunch noise, and he instantaneously knew he had broken at least three of his ribs. "Damn...," the Time Lord coughed, a small amount of blood trickling from his lips.

Suddenly, an orange cloud of tiny orb-like swarmed around him. A warm sensation flooded through him, the pain slowing and melting away. The madman forced himself to lean on his elbows. He ran a hand through his toussled brown hair. He grinned to himself weakly. "Nanogenes. I remember that," the Doctor murmured, vision hazy. A lazy laugh came after, only a tiny bit forced. His surroundings blurred around him.

"What the..?"

The scenery changed. It was still blurry, making him confused. Then everything sharpened, leaving him dizzy. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes slowly.

"This can't be possible."

He was in a hospital, dimly lit. One light flickered, another made a buzzing sound. There were beds lining the walls on the left and right. In each bed lay a person. Each wearing a gas mask. A cut was on every person's left hand's palm.

_Each cut identical._

The madman turned to his right. Captain Jack stood there, still wearing an outfit from World War Two. He turned to his left to find Rose standing there. Her hair was still long, and she wore a shirt with the Union Jack on it. They seemed to be on pause.

"What kind of psychaotic mind game is this, Master?!" he yelled.

Instead of answering, the scene was unpaused.

_"Mummy?"  
_

* * *

Amy groaned. The fall had been terrible. She forced her eyes open, pain searing her back. Why did she have to land on her back? Her spine was probably broken. Suddenly a huge swarm of orange... Things came to her.

"N-No, _leave me alone._..," she cautiously said. The tiny alien-bug-things ignored her command, continuing to flutter around her. Surprisingly, a funny tingling spread throughout the areas she thought were either damaged or broken. When they left, Amy found herself feeling completely fine. Startled, yes, but fine.

"So where are we- _Rory?!_" the redhead gasped. She had forgotten. During the fall Rory had been knocked unconscious by a chunk of the marble floor. He had probably let go of her because of it. Tears stung her eyes, but she forced the tears away. To hell with the Master! _He separated Amelia Jessica Pond from her husband?!_ Oh, she was going to _kill_ him! There was no stopping her from finding her centurion.

Suddenly the scene began to become fuzzy. The Scot squinted her eyes, as if it would possibly help her. But then the fuzziness disappeared and it became shockingly clear. Disoriented, she stumbled back.

"This... This _can't_ be real."

She was in her home. No mum, no dad. The house screaming that it was silent. She was in her room, standing before her bed. Amy turned around to find that the window curtains that usually swayed due to the air conditioning was in the middle of action. Just like when you take a picture and it turns out all blurry, but it was pinpoint sharp. Immediately, the redhead scanned the room for any scratchy drawings of a little girl holding hands with a tall man in raggedy clothes. None. She looked for any dolls of the pair. Nothing. Any handmade blue police boxes. Not even one.

"No way..."

She looked at the curtains to see them return to motion. In her backyard she heard a crash. The ginger quickly walked to the window and peered down. In her backyard was...

"The TARDIS..!"

* * *

Rory furrowed his eyebrows. His memory was hazy for a minute, but then he remembered. He had gotten knocked out by a piece of the floor. Right. His head ached like crazy, and his neck was burning with pain. A huge mob of orange dots gathered around him.

"Uh, I'm okay. You can leave me alone, alien bug things," he awkwardly said.

Then he realized they had healed him. "Er, thanks alien flying... things!" Rory called after the nanogenes, which had just disappeared into the darkness.

The centurion gazed into the unknown. 'Where am I..?' he thought to himself. "Amy?" he yelled, walking forward. Out of nowhere, the setting became murky. Confused, the man rubbed his eyes. It was changing. He only knew this due to the change from complete inky gloom to a variety of bright colours. "What is this..? _Whoa!"  
_  
The landscape became perfectly defined. He was dumbstruck.

_"What?!"_

There were tents everywhere; fires lighting up the night sky. Men in golden armour stood in weird poses. Then it hit him. They were all in the middle of some kind of movement! "Uh, hello?" Rory waved a hand in front of a Roman's face. Nope. They were definitely frozen. He walked into the head tent to find the Doctor and Amy speaking to River. They were also in midspeech. He noticed they were looking at a painting. Then everything unpaused.

"Oh, uh," Rory stuttered, making a move toward the door.

"No wait. Stay here for a moment."

* * *

Everything just hurt. Martha didn't want to move. 'Could I just die like this?' she wondered, laying on the cold floor. A bright orange light was visible through her eyelids. 'What the..?'

All of a sudden, a rush went through her. The pain went away, and Martha got the motivation and energy to get up. The orange light disappeared.

"Thanks..?"

The UNIT agent looked around. "Doctor?!" she shouted into the darkness. Just silence. 'Ugh, separated again. And this time in the dark. Great,' Martha thought to herself. She made a sidenote to somehow get back at the Master, and then she gasped. Her surroundings had become indefinite, bleary. Confused, the medical doctor looked around her. The darkness had become full of light colours. Someone was next to her, but they seemed two dimensional. Part of the background.

"Oh my God..."

The scene had become clear again. She stood in a hospital. Some patients were in the middle of screaming, the others running to no direct place. Everyone in a panic. Well, almost. Next to her stood a tall man in a blue suit with spiky, chesnut hair.

"So! What do you think Miss Smith?"

"Impossible..."

* * *

Anger. Hatred. Sadness. Emptiness. Clara didn't know which one overpowered the others. No, wait. Pain. It felt a bit nice, actually.

'Clara. Come on! You aren't _this_ weak. _Get up._'

She forced herself up, and the short companion grunted with effort. "Oh, nanogenes. Thanks," Clara mumbled. The mass of nanogenes began to heal her at a rapid rate. She was startled that she knew what they were. 'I probably picked it up from the Doctor... He was probably talking a lot and making no use of time... Yeah,' Clara tried to reassure herself. For some reason, they quickly dispersed as soon as it was over. "What's wrong with them?" Clara grumbled. She sighed, letting it pass. It didn't matter anyways. What mattered was the fact that the landscape was changing.

"Clever."

Once everything became definite again, she looked around. Aliens frozen in movement. Booths everywhere, where they were selling various of strange foods and other little things. "This. Ugh. Why is it this memory?" she ignored the nagging voice in her head reminding her how she truly felt about it. The tall man beside her was in midsentence, a goofy grin on his face. When it unpaused he finished his sentence.

"...So, what would you like to do?"

* * *

**[A/N: Hiiii! *waves* That's a lot of i's. . Anyways, sorry about not posting yesterday. A friend of mine came over... And we watched a lot of... Um, scary videos. She was screaming the whole time xD ((Sorry if you're reading this and going to come over and yell at me. No offense intended)) It was good fun. Also, if you noticed, I didn't use the dialogue from the actual episodes. I got lazy and didn't want to look for it.**

**Review Reoplies~ NorthernMage, YAY IT'S OFFICIAL! WOOT! XD  
Yeah, when I first watched season 1 I was like, "Where's Matt Smith?! I wish Matt Smith was here." (I watched Matt's era first) Then I came to love Christopher's Doctor too.  
****I'm happy you agree with the ship uwu**

sherlockedbyben, I'm happy you're enjoying this!

Abby0512x, It's alright. Glad to know you're still reading!  
**D'aw thanks :D  
****Seriously! Like, we found out she has a crush on him in the Time of the Doctor, BUT THAT'S WHEN HE REGENS! I hope we somehow get some kind of Whouffle... Even though it'll be a bit awkward with Capaldi. XD  
****Are you alright? Free to message me anytime you'd like to talk :)**

**So um, to those of you who have been reading this since the beginning, or for a while now, Cheers! Those who have just found this; I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading~]**


	18. Don't Speak Aloud

"Doctor!" Rose yelped, stepping back cautiously. Jack cast him a glance asking what he was going to. "Me?!" the Doctor asked, staring at them with a bewildered look in his eyes. "No! 'Cause you aren't the Doctor!" Rose sarcastically retorted. "Uh, um," he stammered, going through his memories for what was about to happen. Then it came to him.

_"Are you my mummy?"_

_"Mummy!_"

They were being surrounded by the gas masked zombies. "Doc! Do something!" Jack yelled as they backed agains the wall. The Doctor had to force away a smile that tugged at his lips.

"Go to your room!" he ordered with all the seriousness he could muster, "I am very cross with you. You have been a bad, bad boy!_ Go to your room!_" The possessed humans stared at him dully for a second before returning to their beds. Rose and Captain Jack stared at him, astonished. He grinned.

"Ha! That was fun," the madman giggled. "You're lucky we're not dead! Or else I would'a smacked that smile off your face," the blonde shouted at him. The Time Lord frowned. "What? What's wrong with a little fun?" The female shook her head, still upset. "Well? Shouldn't we leave now that those things aren't trying to kill us?" the former Time Agent suggested. "Oh right. Of course! Come along Pond- Oh. Sorry about that. Um, forget that," the Doctor awkwardly stuttered, taking lead as they walked through the dim hallways of the hospital.

"Pond? What did you mean?" Rose asked, quickening her pace to be right alongside the Doctor. "Well, it's a long story. I've got a better question; why aren't you disturbed by my sudden change in appearance?" the madman stopped walking. She gave him a confused look. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Rose asked. He turned to Jack, who also gave a puzzled look. The Time Lord ran to the broken mirror on the wall they had just past by.

"Hmph. Very like you, Master."

His reflection was his Ninth Regeneration, yet when he looked down at his hands and outfit it was his own. In the mirror it was his leather jacket. But when he looked at it himself, it was a brown tweed coat. The madman straightened his bow tie, and his reflection touched thin air. It was actually quite amusing. He laughed and ran his fingers through his brown hair, and in the mirror he ran his fingers through nothing. Strange, but amusing.

"Doc? Having fun there? I know it's fun to stare in the mirror all day, - _especially_ if you were me - but we need to keep moving. That kid could be covering a lot of ground right now," Jack interrupted his thoughts. "Oh. Oh yeah! Right, well, actually, he _wouldn't_ be," the Doctor grinned at the man.

"What do you mean?"

Oh this was good. It was a dream. Not the real thing. So that meant he could do whatever he'd like to, and it wouldn't change anything!

"Because that little boy, Jamie, is in his room! I told them to go to their rooms, so ha!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Doctor? You okay? Happy isn't you... And it doesn't exactly suit you either," Rose gazed at him with a mix of confusion and amusement. His smile grew wider.  
"Perfect! Fantastic!" the madman screamed, jumping around the room. Jack grinned. "Didn't think you'd be as lively, Doc," the former Time Agent laughed. The Doctor replied, "Oh, you really wouldn't! Especially when I was like this! Grumpy and cranky all the time. I guess it's because I was oblivious to the fact that _bow ties are very cool!"_

Rose giggled, unable to contain her laughter any more. The Doctor smiled at the sound of this. It was nice hearing her laugh. To know she was happy. But then that reminded him of Clara. What was the Master doing with her mind? He frowned, furrowing his - what little he could call - eyebrows.

'She definitely had her intellect quantity raised. The way she spoke and acted told that much. But she was so mean to me... My impossible girl who loved making soufflés, not caring that they usually became unedible, hadn't cared a single bit about my feelings and opinions. Hm... The Master must be enjoying making me so upset. Damn him.'

"Oh crap."

_"Mummy! I've found you mummy!"_

"Doctor!"

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned around to find Jamie standing in front of the exit.

"Ah. Hello!"

* * *

Amy bolted down the stairs. She knew this had to be some kind of weird projection thing. This was just her memories. Well, where she was in her younger self's place. Yeah. Just a projection.

She threw the door open, and Amy came to a stop in front of the smoking police box. An anchor hook thing tied to a rope was thrown over. The Scot was curious to see what would happen next, seeing as she was a grown woman. A hand grasped the edge of the TARDIS' bottom, then another. Finally, the Time Lord himself revealed his face. She couldn't surpress her smile. He threw a leg over and sat on the edge.

"Doctor!" Amy smiled. The madman panted, his breath ragged from his supposed climb out of the pool and library. Then he realized what she had just said. "Doctor..?_ Ack!_" The Doctor fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Doctor! Are you okay?!"

The redhead rushed to his side, but he shooed her away. "No, this is fine. Perfectly normal," he mumbled. He winced, and then regeneration energy came from the madman's mouth like frost on a winter day. "So... You know me? Can I have an apple? I_ really_ want an apple. I like apples. I think I'm having a craving!" the Time Lord rambled. She laughed. This was so like him. "Okay, come with me."

Amy led the confused Time Lord into the empty house, listening to his crazy outbursts with amusement. He awkwardly stood just a few steps ahead of the kitchen doorway as she grabbed an apple. "Here," Amy said, tossing the apple to the madman. The Time Lord eagerly bit into it, but a disgusted look crossed his face and he spat the piece out.

"Ugh! _What is this?!"_

Amy had to fight away the urge to laugh. "It's an apple," she answered. The Doctor shook his head. "Apples are rubbish. I hate apples," he declared.  
"No wait! I like yogurt. It's my favourite," the Time Lord said.

The ginger gave a quick nod and went to get him yogurt. When he received it, he poured it into his mouth. Almost instantly, he spat it back out. "What is this?! Are you trying to poison me?!" the madman asked suspiciously. "No! It's yogurt. I know what you'll like," Amy stated. He stared at her as if studying her.

"Okay. Let's see you try."

She grinned and ran to the freezer. Then she opened it and scanned the items, picking up a box of fish fingers and custard. The redhead then heated up the food and served it to the Time Lord. He slowly dipped the fish finger in the custard and licked it. He looked at her for reassurance. "No, it isn't poison," the ginger said. The Doctor eased in his seat and finally bit into the fish finger. Immediately he loved it.

"Now that I've proved myself... I need to ask you a few things."

* * *

"Um, Doctor? The Pandorica," River insisted. However, the Time Lord shook his head. "It can wait."

"No, uh, um... You should listen to her," Rory stammered, backing to the exit. Amy's hazel eyes seemed to stare straight at his soul. Yet at the same time, she looked at him without seeing him. 'Wow, why am I confusing myself?' Rory thought to himself, blinking to make sure the deep thought went away. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy asked. Rory gulped. She didn't know him.

"Amy! Remember me?! I'm your husband that got wiped out of existence! The Doctor just won't tell you!" Rory nearly shouted. Instead he turned to face the Doctor to see his answer. "I'd like to see what this soldier would like," the madman responded calmly. However his eyes said different. They asked how, why he was there. Rory averted his eyes.

"Um, I would like to speak with you in private, sir. The commissioner of my group sent me," the centurion lied. River and Amy glanced at each other uneasily, but the Doctor nodded and followed him away from the tent.

"Doctor, I need to tell you something."

"Rory! You're alive and... Well, Roman!" the Time Lord laughed, pointing to him. Rory sighed. "Doctor. I need to tell you something. It's really important," he urged. The madman's face grew serious. "Yes, what is it?"

"This isn't real. It's from my memories, and-"

"No. That isn't possible, it's completely mad! I'd remember," the Doctor interrupted. Rory sighed. Stubborn. "Yeah, well, you're kind of in your own memory right now. You, me, Amy, Clara, and Martha were separated," he tried to explain. The Time Lord stared at him with a confused look. "Who's Clara? Oh, I like that name. Clara. It's such a nice name! And Martha was with you? That's brilliant! How is she? In the future I mean. Wait. Is Clara a new companion? Why? Did I replace you?! Rory, this is-" "_Doctor_! I don't think I should talk about the future. It could probably break some kind of time travelling law," Rory interrupted the madman.

"Right, right. So! I have a new companion named Clara? Or not..?" the Time Lord asked. He was really testing the centurion's patience. "Doctor. _Focus._ This is just a memory. The Master set it up. How do you think I could escape?" Rory yelled. The Time Lord's eyes widened as if he'd been shocked. "_The Master?!_" the madman yelped. Rory groaned. "Yes! Any ideas at all?" he replied. The Doctor seemed more alert now. "We are going to act like we didn't have this conversation, okay? The Master _will_ find out. We will not speak of this again. If I figure anything out, I will find a way to tell you, somehow. Alright?" the Doctor whispered, a serious look in his eyes. Rory gulped and nodded. He was such an idiot! Why didn't he think of that? The Master could already have been planning how to torture him or something. They both returned to the tent.

"What did you two talk about for so long?" Amy asked, smirking at the two. "Oh, he was just saying he was being sent for assistance. I was just questioning his capabilities. I mean, he has to be able to keep up with you and I," the Doctor answered. He grinned, his childishness hiding the secret they both held. Amy turned to Rory.

"Hello. I'm Amy," she introduced herself, smiling at him. He glanced at the Doctor expectantly. The madman nodded encouragingly. "I'm Rory," he replied, returning the smile. River looked up from the back.

"If you two are done with introductions, I think we'd better get to Stonehenge. The most powerful prison in the universe is waiting."

* * *

"Hm? Excuse me?" the Doctor looked down at Martha. She was still gaping at him, and so she awkwardly averted her gaze. "This is_ impossible_," she repeated. He grinned. "Well... I like impossible." The UNIT agent realized he thought she meant the hospital being on the moon. That worked too.

"We're on the moon... Like,_ really_ on the moon," Martha dully stated, trying to act as if she wasn't in some weird memory dream coma. The Time Lord laughed. "Yup!" She remembered; at this point she was supposed to see the plasmavore suck the blood out of Mr. Stoker. But honestly, all she wanted to do was find out how to get out of this nostalgic state.

"Um, Doctor...," Martha trailed off. She had realized the Master was probably listening. 'I guess my time at UNIT paid off,' she thought to herself. "I thought you said I had to earn that name," the Time Lord smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I need to show you something," the UNIT agent mumbled, grabbing his and leading him to the room just around the corner.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" the madman asked, grinning at her. She looked up, as if she would see the Master smiling diabolically at her. Martha hastily took a piece of paper and a pen, and then quickly wrote something down. She passed it to the puzzled Doctor.

_'He can hear everything. No safe way to tell you.'_

The Time Lord looked up at her with a confused look. "He?" the madman asked. She hesitantly whispered in his ear his name.

"The Master."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide. _"That's not possible!_" he hissed. The medical doctor slapped a hand over his mouth. She pointed to the paper. "_Do you not get it?!_" Martha growled. He glanced at the paper. The Time Lord pulled her hand away from his mouth. "I know a safe way we can speak," he calmly said to her. "Where?" she asked. Instead of responding, the Doctor put his hands to her temples. He closed his eyes and breathed in. She gasped and fell unconscious.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes. The Master. How the hell do you know about him?!" the Doctor's voice floated around her.

Martha blinked her eyes open and saw doors with different names. Seventh Birthday. Tish's Surprise. Leo's Wedding. She stared at the doors in awe. "Martha. I know this is all new and exciting, but right now I need answers. How do you know about the Master?"

Martha turned around to find the Doctor right behind her. Behind him new doors appeared. Strange writing labelled each door. "Is that Gallifreyan?" she asked, motioning to his doors. He nodded. "Well, the Master... In the future, we both encounter him and sort of undo a whole year of his reign. It's a bit hard to explain," Martha finally answered. The Time Lord paced back and forth.

"But he's dead..! None of this makes any sense at all!" the madman yelled. She sighed. "I dunno, you usually don't male sense. The Master was sent to earth using a fob watch that disguised him as human... Some kind of chameleon watch?" Martha tried to clarify. "A chameleon arch fob watch. With a perception filter so it seems like nothing... If you're from the future, why do you look exactly the same? We were walking, and suddenly you became like this!" the Doctor questioned her further. "This isn't real... At least, I don't think so. It's just one of my memories... I was trying to help future you and your companions take down the Master... Again. It would really make more sense if you were there," Martha tried to explain.

"There actually_ is_ a way," the Doctor quietly said. She looked up at him. "How?" He gestured to the doors behind her. The UNIT agent understood. "Wow, am I daft..," she muttered to herself. He cheekily grinned at her, grasping her hand and placing the other on the doorknob of the door labelled, 'The New Doctor Returned'.

"Well... _Allons-y!"  
_

* * *

"I would like to get away from you,_ thanks,_" Clara snapped, glaring up at him. He was obviously hurt. The madman frowned, but then forced a smile. "Alright... Just meet up back here in thirty minutes... Okay?" the Time Lord said to her. _"I'll come back when I feel like it!_" she yelled, walking away furiously. She could still see the pained look on his face, etching itself into her mind.

"That idiot deserved it," Clara tried to tell herself. But she wouldn't - _couldn't_ - believe it. The short companion ran to what seemed like a café and sat down at a table. She sighed, staring at her hands.

What had she done?

Her mind was raging; a war in itself. One side told her this was not Clara Oswald. The other countered by saying there was no Clara Oswald. She was no one. She wasn't real. But they would not believe this. It felt horrible, making her Doctor suffer. 'Ew! He's not your Doctor! Don't even act like that!' one side yelled. 'Yes, he is!_ Don't listen to them!_'

'Oh shut up!_ Listen to us!'_

'Not them!_ Us!'_

_ 'Us!' _

_'Us!'_

The brunette winced and rested her head on the table. _'Stop it!'_ she screamed in her head. Clara wrapped her arms around her head as if it would protect her from anything.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Clara looked up to find a young waitress with worried eyes staring down at her. "Um... Fine," she lied. The waitress sighed, sitting down in the chair across from her. "Obviously not," she said, tying her curly brown hair in a ponytail. "What's on your mind?" the waitress' Scottish accent wrapped around her words. "Are you human?" Clara asked, avoiding her question. The waitress laughed. "Human? Our ancestors were. We evolved... But I do suppose I look quite human, don't I? I'm Levasque. And you are?" The waitress shook Clara's hand, her bright green eyes reminding her of the Doctor's. She cringed at the thought. "I'm Clara, and really, I'm fine," the companion introduced herself.

"You know, if you really don't feel comfortable talking about it, I should leave you alone. Would you like something?" Levasque stood up, pushing in her chair. Clara shook her head. "No, I don't have any money..." The waitress smiled. "Don't worry, it'll be on me. I need to pay you for bothering you so much," Levasque told her. Clara was surprised by her generosity. "No thank you, but it was nice that you asked," the companion replied, returning the smile. "Oh! But we have some amazing souffles. Would you like one?" the waitress suggested. Clara gasped, her eyes wide. Levasque laughed. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"No, wait! I'm... fine...," Clara called after her. But it was too late. She had already escaped to the kitchen.

'Left with myself. Wouldn't be so bad if_ I_ wasn't so bad... Why am I so horrible? _I hurt the Doctor_,' she thought to herself angrily. 'You didn't mean to. It was a mistake,' one side comforted her. 'Purposefully!' another yelled. She wanted to break down and cry. But no. That would be weak of her. Clara quickly composed herself as Levasque returned with a fresh souffle.

"Thanks," Clara mumbled as she set it down before her. Levasque smiled and sat across from her again.

"So, going to tell me what's on your mind?"

* * *

**[A/N: Hey guys! *waves* I didn't update yesterday or earlier, because of reasons. XD I actually didn't because I wasn't done and I was_ really_ busy, going to different things. Like, _SUPER_ busy busy busy bus bees. So I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Didn't actually mean for this to happen, but since it's nearly 3,000 words, yay!**

**Review Replies~ Abby0512x, Thanks! Didn't think it was so amazing! xD Wait there's a spoiler?! *gasps* I did not! THINGS HAVE HAPPENED! DUN DUN DUNNNN XD**

MusicKeeper, nope! The nanogenes didn't, but the Master did! That diabolical Time Lord! *shakes fist* XD Wow, thanks! Didn't think anyone could ever like any suspense. 

**I HOPE FOR WHOUFFLE TOO!**

NorthernMage, Well, the fact that you understand most of it is still fantastic. Don't feel too bad about that. And, I am very happy you are enjoying this fanfic!

**Yeah, never watch song parodies unless you're ready for a verse full of spoilers! Also, I congratulate you! Watching all of season 1 in two days is awesome! *gives you a cookie* David Tennant's era was amazing. Oh, warning: YOU MIGHT CRY :')**

**At least you'll be done right when it starts! It would be a bit awkward if you were late xD**

**So... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading~!]**


	19. The TARDIS is a Port Key

"So! How are you today? The weather's lovely," the Doctor joked, grinning like the madman he was. Rose and Jack sent him a glance that said, '_How bloody mad are you?!'_. Jamie just cocked his head, confused. "Mummy!"

"Doctor, we should run, yeah?" Rose asked, slowly walking backwards to his side. The Time Lord had that insane grin again. "Nope!" She gaped at him, her eyes wide. "Oh, you really are mad...," the so-called Captain muttered. He smirked at him, "I am _always_ a madman with a box. Here that?"

"Mummy? _Are you my mummy?"_

Rose yelped and stumbled back. The child had began to move toward her. "Alright. I guess we should run. _RUN!_" the Time Lord roared, sprinting for the exit. The former Time Agent and companion followed close behind, and the gas mask child chased after with slow, haunting steps. They seemed to run for ages before they got out of the hospital and into an alleyway. The two humans gasped for air, leaning against the wall with exhaustion. The Time Lord just laughed. "I asked him how he was feeling! Haha!"

"So Doc, got a plan?" Jack asked between gulps for air. The Doctor thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't talk about him. He'd know, and then he would make a new situation more challenging. Not fair. But, I do think I know what to do. I have to get to the TARDIS because that should be the home centre. Kinda like the port key in Harry Potter. Yeah, that's what we have to do! _To the TARDIS_!" the Time Lord rambled, his hands flapping at random periods of time. Ross laughed. "You? _You really read Harry Potter?_" she asked. "Well of course! Jo was a wonderful woman!" the madman answered.

"Brilliant! Where the hell is the TARDIS, and what is it?!" the former Time Agent grumbled. The Time Lord sighed. 'Oh great. This was when Jack was a real downer,' the Doctor thought to himself. "Well, you see, the TARDIS is the Doctor's time machine," Rose explained. "Oh! Yeah, blue police box," Jack said, finally understanding. The madman turned around. "We should get a move on," he said, straightening his bow tie. The humans mumbled in agreement and followed him back to where he had parked the TARDIS.

They walked in silence before one statement broke the eerie noise of emptiness.

"Mummy? Is that you mummy?"

They all whipped round and found themselves face to face - or face to mask if you like accuracy - with Jamie. "_RUN!_" the Doctor yelled, grabbing Rose's hand and running down the street. "No wait! This way!" Rose shouted, pulling him around a corner into another alleyway. And there stood the TARDIS. "You should really remember where you parked the TARDIS next time!" she grinned. He threw open the doors and laughed.

_"Never!"  
_

* * *

"Questions? I have a few questions too...," the freshly regenerated Doctor mumbled, biting into another fish finger. Amy had just gotten back to the table, a caron of ice cream in one hand and a scooper in the other. "Why don't you ask me one, and then I ask one? We can alternate," she suggested, licking the icey delight.

"Okay. Sounds good. So! How do you know me? I mean, a little Scottish girl in a house... Oh yeah! Are we in Scotland?" the Time Lord asked after drinking some of the custard. Amy was surprised. A little girl? She was an adult... Wait a second. Could she be..? But she looked the same! "Um, I'll be back in a moment," the Scot called as she ran to the bathroom.

In the mirror she was a seven year old ginger wearing a white nightie with red polka dots on it with a small red bed jacket. "Now _this_ is weird," the redhead said with shock. She sprinted back to the kitchen after another moment of staring. "Sorry, just needed to check something. Anyways, um, we're in Leadworth, England. I had to move here with my aunt. I know you because... This will sound ridiculous, but, I'm from your future, and _this isn't real!_ It's from my memories, which is why I knew you'd love fish fingers and custard! I got sent here because I was helping you try to stop some Time Lord called the Master... I really need you to help me escape this weird dream memory thing," Amy explained. The Doctor had been listening quite intently the whole time.

"The Master? But... _He's dead! I saw him die twice!_ Wait! Shut up!" the madman suddenly slapped himself, "We need to shut up! He could be listening!" Amy cautiously selected her next words. "Okay, well, future you said he's timetravelled back here. Still known as some man called Harold Saxon...," she whispered. He thought for a minute. "That would make sense. But why? Why would he do that?" he mused, "If he was going to get revenge, why not to my past self as well?" The Scot quietly set down the ice cream scooper. Then she remembered a tiny detail she forgot to mention. "Oh, and he said he was doing it for a friend... Who do you suspect that is?" His eyes widened.

"A... A_ friend?!_ No... But, I was his friend! As children we were friends! With Ushas!" the Doctor yelped in outrage. Amy winced from his sudden outburst. "Well, anyone else?" she asked. She could almost her the gears turning in his head.

"Or maybe..."

* * *

"The Pandorica?" Rory asked as they mounted their horses. He knew he had to seem like an oblivious Roman. River sighed. "Yes. It was constructed to hold the most powerful thing in the universe. And it's here. _Opening,_" she answered.

"Think you'll be able to handle it, Rory?" Amy shouted as they began to ride their horses to Stonehenge. He cringed internally. She didn't even know him, and he saw the Doctor glance at him, the same thought obviously scribbled on his concerned face. "Yeah, at least I'd hope so," Rory weakly joked. The Scot laughed. They continued to gain speed as they hurried to their destination.

When he had originally introduced himself to her, the centurion had seen a confused look on her face. As if something in her mind had clicked. But in a split second it disappeared, and Amy had been smiling again. A second of wondering why she knew that name. Just a second. And it hurt Rory. It hurt him so much. But he knew this wasn't his ginger. Just a memory.

"Rory. Earth to Rory! Hello?"

"Sorry, what?" Rory shook his head, dazed from the moment he had had to himself. "Um, we were asking you if you would know where someone would hide the Pandorica," Amy said. He noticed that all four of them had gotten off their horses. Rory had probably been daydreaming. "Oh, well... Underground?" he suggested. The Doctor nodded. "That would make sense!" he yelled. The madman and his wife set to work, looking for a secret entrance.

"Aha! Found it!" the Doctor yelped with delight. They followed him down the stone steps. Underground, the air was dense, and cobwebs dangled from the rocky ceiling. "Ew!" Amy screamed as she dodged another spider web. River laughed. "Oh Amy, are you alright?" The redhead crossed her arms and huffed, "_Perfectly_ fine." She was so Scottish.

They walked the rest of the short distance without another word. Rory didn't feel comfortable with this, considering he didn't even belong in this time. 'Hm. Maybe River feels like this too, travelling parallel with the Doctor's timeline and all,' he thought to himself.

"Oof! Sorry!"

The centurion, having been lost in his thoughts, had walked straight into Amy. She turned around and smirked. "Keep your head out of the clouds, soldier." He awkwardly nodded, averting his eyes.

"Rory! A word in private, please?" the Doctor called. The companion mumbled an okay and followed the Doctor around the corner where they were away from the others.

"Where were you originally when _he_ transported you here?" the Doctor asked in a low voice. Rory had to take a moment to recall the previous events before answering. "Well, he had us knocked out when we were on the TARDIS...," he slowly said. "Good! So that's where you need to go," the Time Lord grinned. Rory blinked, only more confused. "Wait, but how is that going to help?" The Doctor groaned as if he shouldve understood. "You see, he linked both TARDISes so that the home TARDIS is where you should appear after walking into the dream TARDIS," the madman explained. "Oh okay... Right. So, how do we get to the dream TARDIS?" the centurion asked. The Time Lord flashed an amused grin.

"We ride."

* * *

Martha smiled as the Doctor threw the door open. "Whoa," she muttered in awe as she saw suspended pictures of different moments, hanging from different coloured strings of gold. They slowly quivered, as if a small draft had come in. It was mesmerizing.

"So! Which one would explain everything quickly?" the Time Lord asked, gesturing to the variety of time frames. She began to contemplate which was best, but then it came to her.

"Well, this one, I guess," Martha hastily decided. The UNIT agent pointed to a frame of the Master frozen in the process of turning from Martha to the Doctor. He grinned at her. "Okay. This is the really cool part. Tap the picture," the Time Lord ordered. She shot him a sideways glance. He pointed to the time frame. "It won't hurt you." The medical doctor took a deep breath in and touched her finger to the sily surface of the picture. It rippled like water, and suddenly they were pulled into it.

She gasped, opening her eyes to see herself and the others glaring at the Master.

"Uh, _are you done now?_ Stole the spotlight! Not that _you should care_... Oh wait! You should, considering what I'm about to do to all of you," the Time Lord snarled.

"This is absolutely impossible," the Doctor quietly said to himself. Martha curiously waved her hand in front of herself, but her past self didn't see it. "Wow, this really is like Harry Potter," she mumbled excitedly. The madman paid little attention to her, too stunned by what was happening in the memory.

It came to an end as Clara finished her reprimanding, and the two were back in the room with all the time frames. "Hm, so you were telling me the truth... Well, I could see that that was a dreamscape. All in your mind, but linked through a psycological force made by the Master. Where were you really?" the Doctor asked her. "The TARDIS' console room, why?" she responded almost immediately. He smacked his hand to his forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Martha inquired. The Doctor groaned. "I parked the TARDIS outside the hospital!" the madman yelled, "Oh I'm so thick! Why would I park it there?!" The UNIT agent took time thinking of what they could do while he continued to call himself terribly rude names. Then it hit her.

"Doctor, are things solid in memories?" she asked him. Startled he answered, "Yes, why?" Martha rolled her eyes. "Because can't we use your memories to go into the TARDIS where you had parked it?" she suggested. The Time Lord thought about it. Then his eyes grew wide. "Oh! Oh, oh! That could work!" he shouted, jumping up in the air. The UNIT agent sighed. "Come on! Let's go to your memories now," she urged. He grinned. "Alright! _Allons-y!"_

The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand again and pulled her out of the room. Then he quickly scanned the doors. "This one," the Time Lord stated, dragging her to one of the newest doors. He turned the knob and thrust the door open. Martha stayed quiet as the madman searched through the images. "Ah! Here. Just parked her," he murmured. Then he turned to her. "Would you like to do the honours?" Martha smiled. "Yeah, thanks." And with that, she tapped on the time frame.

Into the memory they disappeared.

* * *

Levasque smiled at Clara. She knew it would be rude to say no after she had treated her with a soufflé for free. "Sure," Clara sighed and smiled, giving in. The waitress grinned, settling herself in her seat.

"Well, I have a friend. And I... I fancy him, okay? Just a bit! But this man who is apparently his enemy has hacked my mind. So now I have all these thoughts telling me I hate him, and because of this, I've... I've treated him badly. I feel horrible about it, and I just don't know what to do," the companion explained. Her face burned, and she knew Levasque could see her blushing, so to make herself busy she began to eat the soufflé. Clara was surprised. The soufflé was absolutely delicious!

"Mm... Who made this? It's amazing," the impossible girl asked Levasque. She smiled. "Actually, I did. We have really advanced technology here, so the oven cooked it really quickly. You like it then?" the waitress beamed at her. "Wow! Wish we had that on Earth. I love it, Levasque. Where'd you learn how to bake like this?" Clara inquired, eating another spoonful of the delicious treat.

The waitress sighed. "I learned it from my sister. She was obsessed with baking... But she passed away a few years ago," Levasque softly said. Her green eyes glittered with pain as she stared at the shiny surface of the table. "Oh, _I'm so sorry!_ I didn't know," Clara regretfully told her, "I actually love soufflés because of my mum. She also died a while ago, but I try my best to bake soufflés using her recipe. Not as succesfully as you do, however." Levasque chuckled. "I guess we have a lot in common, huh?" Clara stared into her emerald eyes.

"It's funny... You really remind me of him. You have the same eyes. Not as old, but the same shade of green," she muttered. The waitress smiled. "That's such a coincidence! Is your friend here?" Clara tilted her head. "Yes, why?" Levasque laughed. "You should really talk with him. Look behind you!"

Confused, Clara turned around and gasped.

Tapping on the window was the madman himself. Clara ran out the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. His small smile seemed melancholy. "I, um, wanted to say sorry. About... Whatever I did," the Doctor awkwardly apologized. For a minute, the raging war had gone silent. But then it went back to fighting, even more crazed because of the Time Lord's prescence. She smiled up at him. Suddenly, he grabbed something out of his pocket. "Uh, I got this for you!"

The Doctor pressed it quickly into her palms. He immediately forced his hands into his pockets. Her eyes grew wide. "I-I know it isn't much, but...," the Time Lord stammered. It was a necklace with a maple leaf charm on it. It was crystal clear, and it glowed with warmth. Sometimes she could even see a glimpse of the TARDIS' interior.

"Doctor...," she whispered. "Yes?!" he yelped, blushing even more. _"It's beautiful!"_ Clara screamed, tackle hugging him. The Time Lord gasped, stumbling backward. After recovering, he hugged her back. "Here," he said, clamping it around her neck. She admired it, the brilliant charm.

"Well! Where to now?"

Clara looked up at him, then glanced at the café and saw Levasque smiling at her. The companion waved at her, and the waitress returned it. She returned her gaze to the Time Lord.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. I'll explain it on the way there."

* * *

**[A/N: Hi guys! *waves* Sorry I didn't write this faster. I was going through some Writer's Depression. So.. Sorry! ." Um, I really hope you like this chapter ._. Yeah, umm...**

**Review Replies~ NorthernMage, Well, the Master and the Doctor were actually friends as children. *le gasp* xD**

**There will be a lot of episodes as feel-y as those. Sorry, but you'll enjoy it. ;)**

**Abby0512x, AU AND NO WHOUFFLE?! WHAT KIND OF LIFE IS THISSS?! D:**

**Uhm, personally I don't like cliffhangers. Giving them out is fun though xD I think I'm becoming like Moffat... BUT THERE'S MORE WHOUFFLE! WOOT **

**Ooooo send me that PM! So excited!**

**Second Silver, lol to kill and or erase the Master. Woot! Eh, actually he's like my favourite villain though .3.**

**That's how you piece Whouffle together, thank you! I needed that! *writes it down in notebook* Also, aw thanks uwu I'm not that clever...**

**Soooo yeah! Oh and I'm not at all sorry about those HP references. NOT AT ALL SORRYYYYY! XD Thanks for reading~!]**


	20. Succeed: Another Course, or Caught: ?

But as soon as he stepped into the old TARDIS, the two vanished and the doors slammed shut. He ran to the doors, however they were deadlocked. The console room slowly morphed into his own, the copper and orange becoming silver and blue. His hearts hammered in his chest. Okay. The Master knew he would figure it out so he made it into another puzzle. '_Great. I hope the others can figure this one out...,_' he thought to himself. Not that he was doubting their capabilities, but he just wanted them to be safe.

"So, Doctor. Having fun?"

The Master's voice resonated through the empty time machine. "Yeah! Actually, yes. Seeing Rose and Jack again was quite delightful," the Doctor replied, smiling at the ceiling. The Master sighed. "Oh, Doctor. _You never change,_" he muttered. "Nope! Always the same on the inside," the Doctor replied. Suddenly, the Master started cackling.

"_That's it!"_

Silence filled the air once more. "Master? What did you mean?!" the Doctor yelled. He sighed and sat on the stairs. What could he have possibly meant? Hang on. There was a pattern. The Master had made them switch personalities with someone from their past. Then he sent them here to relive a memory. Currently he was in the TARDIS. What did the Master say to him? "Oh Doctor._ You never change._" And so he replied that he was always the same inside. "_That's it!_" And with that the Master had left him alone. So that means...

"Oh! Hello. What're you doing in my TARDIS..?"

The Doctor whipped round to find his most recent past self staring at him. "Uh... What?" he yelped, confused. He was suspecting this, but it was more surprising that it was real.

"Oh! Right. Um... I'm you! Well not you-you, but I'm the next-you. When-you-regenerate-you," the Eleventh Doctor quickly explained. "You... You're _me?_ I become _that?_" the Tenth Doctor wrinkled his nose. "Oi! _What's wrong with me?!"_ the older Doctor yelped. "Bow tie? _Really?_" he asked.

"Bow tie! Sand shoes! Quit you're arguing and _get off my TARDIS!"_

They both turned around to find the Ninth Doctor, his leather clad arms crossed. "_They aren't sand shoes!_ Seriously... Also, _your_ TARDIS?! This is _my_ TARDIS!" the spiky haired Time Lord growled. "None of you get it! _Bow ties. Are. Cool!_" the current Doctor shouted. "Oh quit your whining. Bow ties are not cool, and _they never will be,_" the post-Time War Doctor hissed. "Ha! Isn't that the truth!" the Tenth Doctor laughed. Nine turned his glare to him. "Don't think I'm done with you and your sand shoes!"

"Is this what I become? A hormonal teenaged girl?"

The War Doctor shook his head in disapproval. "_What're you doing here?!_" the three yelled. Startled, he jumped back. "Excuse me?" the War Doctor asked. The bow tie Doctor sighed. "Guys, he hasn't done it yet," he explained. "Oh," Nine and Ten murmured. "But when did he come in..?" Confused and tired of the three, the War Doctor sat on the seat next to the railway.

"So! I have a problem. And we are all going to help me!"

* * *

"What? _Maybe what?_" Amy quickly asked the madman. He seemed to be in deep, serious thought.

"Maybe he has formed an alliance... But with who? Who would trust him?" the Doctor inquired. The hope inside the Scot quickly dispersed into nothingness. Dread and doubt quickly filled in the empty space. "Well, that was useless...," she muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, any ideas on how I can escape this memory? That's about the last thing you can do for me," the redhead asked him. The Time Lord glanced down at the empty platter and bowl, then returned his gaze to her. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Oh! _The TARDIS!_" the madman abruptly shouted. "What about the TARDIS? We can't just travel back to where we were, can we?" Amy inquired curiously. He shook his head. "No, no! I mean the TARDIS! We have to go! _Now! TARDIS!_" the Time Lord insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him out of the house.

Amy didn't protest. She knew he obviously had a plan. Well, whatever he thought a plan was, anyway. The Doctor made sure she ran with him as he jumped out of the house, his feet touching the ground only for a millisecond. Even with her long legs, the Scot could barely keep pace with him.

"Okay! So, you need to get into the TARDIS!" the Doctor told her. He was grinning like a five year old boy who had just found out it was Christmas. And he had a truckload of presents. "So, how will this work exactly?" the redhead asked between gulps of air, still breathless.

"Well! You said that this was your dream. And since you _are_ from my future, I'd assume you were in the TARDIS, right? The Master really does love mind games, so you see, you are probably dreaming of this on the TARDIS. He is just so clever! He made it so that when you step into the TARDIS, you'll appear in the one you're asleep in! It was very well thought out, actually. The Master really does continue to amaze me!" the Time Lord explained, his volume growing and exposing his excitement.

"You believed me?" Amy asked, surprised. He smiled at her. "I can tell your mind's capacity is far more complex than a normal seven year old girl. Also, when you had told me this was a dream, my mind blurred in a way I can't explain... I just couldn't remember what you were saying for a second, and I could very, very faintly hear the sound of drums," the Time Lord answered. Suddenly they both grew tense.

"Oh... Did I really just say the Master's name aloud..? Ah. And I said it again," the madman gasped, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"I heard my name! Were you two talking about _me?_"

The Master laughed with amusement as Amy disappeared, screaming, in a spark of dark purple smoke.

* * *

"River! I need to check on something in the TARDIS, and this Roman is coming with me. You know, for defense... Or something... Uh, so, take care of Amy!" the Doctor called to his wife, grabbing Rory by the arm and pulling him to the exit.

"Alright sweetie. Oh, and check on these coordinates," River showed him her the date: 26 June 2010. "Okay! Bye Pond," he shouted to Amy. She replied goodbye, and Rory followed the Doctor out of the secret chambers.

The centurion wished he could have said something to Amy, but he knew it wouldn't be right to. It just wouldn't be the same. "Hey... Doctor? Did Amy ever feel alone? Did she ever wonder why she felt alone?" he asked the Time Lord. The questions had bugged him ever since he had laid eyes on her when this had truly happened.

The madman glanced at Rory, hesitant. "Sometimes Amy looked like she couldn't remember why she is feeling sad. We met Vincent van Gogh, and at one point she was crying even though she thought she was happy. I suppose Amy subconsciously remembered something was missing," the Time Lord informed the companion. "Oh," Rory mumbled. Maybe it made him feel better? He really didn't know.

"Rory! Let's go! The TARDIS is waiting!" the Doctor shouted. The centurion nodded, pulling himself onto the horse's saddle. They both charged forward.  
Rory didn't like being without Rory and the Doctor. He didn't like being alone in the Master's trap. Even though he hadn't even known Clara or Martha too well, he was willing to be with them. The centurion only knew that the Master was an important figure from the Doctor's past. Realization hit him. Maybe he should ask him who the Master was friends with. Then he could have an idea or two about who it could be.

"Doctor? Does he have any friends? Or allies? He told us he was doing this for a friend," Rory asked, yelling over the strong wind. "Well, when we were both much younger we were friends. Um, then there's the Rani, but I don't think they'd get along... Hm... I actually have no idea. Sorry," the Doctor yelled in reply. Rory sighed. It was worth a shot.

"We're here."

They both jumped off their horses and walked closer to the TARDIS before entering. "Doctor, I need to ask you one more thing," Rory hastily said. The Time Lord turned around. "Yes?"

"This guy, the Master... Do you think I could survive him on my own? We kind of got seperated," the centurion asked, staring into the Time Lord's eyes. The Doctor sighed. "Well, he wouldn't just kill you. He doesn't exactly do that. He likes to do his own insane little thing. Oh. Didn't you just say his name..?"  
Rory winced. 'Oh, I am such an idiot.'

"I was hoping you'd use my name! I _love_ hearing it."

Rory yelled as he was consumed by a violet smoke.

* * *

Martha and the Doctor felt as if their existences were being spilled into the memory like paint into water. Forming a cloud, but then slowly becoming one with it. Except in fast forward.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream came from behind her. Or was it above her? Below? Next to her? Martha didn't know where she was or why she wasn't in his memory landscape yet, but knew it was bad.

"_Doctor?!"_

The title died in her throat. Could she call out to him if they were not even real yet? Was it possible? Martha glanced behind herself and saw a small rectangular window. She looked through it and saw the other pictures. She had made it in, but not all the way through.

"Oh, naïve little Martha. Did you really think you'd get away with that?"

Martha gasped, realizing the Master had infiltrated their plan. Of course! He had found out, and so he stopped them from entering the Doctor's memory... But then again, where was he? "Master, let me leave! It's not fair that I have to stay here!" she yelled, searching the darkness around herself for the Master or the Doctor. However, a purple smoke began to come from nowhere, growing by the second.

"I have to say, you were being quite clever. Not as much as I am! I only let you - all of you - continue with your little plans because I wanted to see you struggle! Haha! You couldn't escape me!"

Martha shrieked as the smoke touched her. It stung, like it was burning her skin as it consumed her. The funny thing was that it was slow. It didn't try to envelope her in its pain as quickly as she thought it would. This only made it worse.

"Poor Martha! You actually sparked my interest back at the end of the universe! You have always been smart, I can tell. But you weren't smart enough to keep me from remembering who I truly was. Well, I'd like to thank you for that by letting that cloud of poison transport you slowly. You're very, _very_ welcome!" the Master's cackled maliciously. She doubled over in pain, trying to escape the poison. But she couldn't; it was surrounding her. Cursing under her breath, she felt her conscious melting away.

With a final yelp of resistance, she fell victim to the deadly smoke.

* * *

Clara and the Doctor began to make their way to the time machine, and as she had promised, the companion took to explaining.

"You have an enemy called the Master, right? Well, he's back and he found us and a few of your previous companions... And he transported us to our own memories. This is a memory. You probably think we shouldn't say his name, but no. He's already watching us. He had actually upgraded my intelligence level, and the Master had also made my mind try to go against me. However, I think... Don't freak out, but I think you stopped it. I fancy you a bit, okay?! Anyway, we need to get to the TARDIS so that I can be transported back to the other TARDIS. Understand?"

She glanced at the Time Lord, impatiently waiting for an answer. Clara's cheeks were glowing red from he previous confession. He had quickened his pace nervously. "Yeah, I got it... Um, Clara? I need to tell you something." Her heart was practically in her throat as she said okay. The Doctor's words came out rushed, but completely clearly.

"I've a bit of a crush on you too."

She gasped, eyes wide. Clara was still shocked as he thrust open the doors and gently shoved her in.

"Oh, Clara! That was so adorable! Makes me _sick._ So! Are you ready for this?"

Different ideas and theories were flung around in her head, but none of them seemed to make sense. But then it struck her. "No! You can't do this! Don't you dare!" she yelled desperately. He merely laughed, and then his voice disappeared.

"Hello! May I ask where I am?" Clara heard a voice matching her own from at the steps leading below. Slowly she looked in its direction. "I'm Clara Oswin Oswald, again, may I ask where I am?" the governess asked politely. Clara stumbled back, crashing into the TARDIS' console and falling to the floor. She curled up in a ball; tears forcing their way out. "Are you okay?!" the shard of the companion made her way to the real figure.

"_Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Don't you dare even get near me!"_

The bartender stopped and stepped back obediently. "Why?" That damned word. Why? Another girl appeared, wearing a red dress.

"What's going on?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Oswin Oswald... Where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Wait, did you say Oswin Oswald? That's my middle and last name!"

"Oh, coincidence?"

Clara squeezed her eyes shut. Right when things were starting to go her way. Her whole life was falling apart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably as the two pieces of what she thought was Clara Oswald approached her cautiously.

* * *

**[A/N: Hallo~! *waves* How are you guys? Been a while since I updated, huh? Well, a certain person recommended that I only update once a week. I guess I will, because things are getting hectic for me. Sorry! But it had to happen :/**

**Review Replies~ Abby0512x, Phew! Not at Moffat's low level yet! xD  
Thanks! And also: You cried? Whoa. My words are powerful :O sorry about that!**

**NorthernMage, they're spread out. I randomly start crying a lot too! xD  
****They were friends, like, before Classic..? I'm not completely sure, but I've been told it was when they were children. **

**So yeah! Um, Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next week or maybe earlier hopefully maybe~! xD]**


End file.
